Demigods at Hogwarts
by jayfeather1444
Summary: Later in charms everything was going along, when all the sudden BANG! a big metal ship busts through the roof. "LEO! I SAID NEXT TO THE BUILDING NOT ON THE BUILDING!" Yelled someone from inside "I'M SORRY! WE DIDNT HIT ANY ONE SO ITS OK..." He said walking out to the deck "gods learn to live!"
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

It's been a week since Gaea destroyed both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Ashlyn, daughter of posidon, was forced to live with her cousin, Reagan at Hogwarts. Chiron, the camp instructor, coaxed Headmistress Mcgonagall to let Ashlyn stay at Hogwarts until the camps were restored. Ashlyn is close with Reagan because Reagan visits Ashlyn at camp during the summer because she is a daughter of Athena. At this moment Ashlyn is on a boat headed to the Scottish Coast. Once she gets there Reagan will pick her up and take her to Hogwarts

—-—

CHAPTER 1  
"Are you excited Aslan?" Ashlyn knew by the way her mini hippocampus was acting that he was excited. Ashlyn could see shore and the figure waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Reagan yelled from shore.

"I'm not quite sure" said Ashlyn barely holding her laughter in. As the boat docked Reagan levitated Aslan from the boat to the carriage. As they got settled in the seats, Ashlyn asked

"What is going to pull the carriage?" Reagan soon explained that it uses 'invisible horses'. The carriage pulls itself to Hogwarts Reagan leads Ashlyn to the great hall. As they enter, everyone stops eating and stares at Ashlyn.

Ding...ding...ding goes the cup as headmistress Mcgonagall. Lightly taps it with her knife.

"May I have your attention please?" She says gently. Everyone was quiet at the blink of an eye. "I would like you all to extend a warm welcome to Miss Ashlyn Klim. She will be joining us as a fourth year until her current residents is repaired." Whispers sweep through the hall. Ashlyn though she heard someone say 'that's her problem' but she wasn't sure. "Because of the unusual circumstances we must sort Miss Klim into the house in which she will be residing."

Reagan, who is still standing with Ashlyn, pushes her to the front of the room and tells her to sit on the stool. Reagan looks at Mcgonagall and then goes to sit at a table where everyone has dark blue on. Mcgonagall quickly tells Ashlyn that she will be sorted in to one of the four houses.

'well you are a mystery' said a little voice in Ashlyn's head. 'I know what to do'

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yells the sorting hat. A wave of whispers sweep through the students which is soon interrupted by the loud claps of the Gryffindor table. Ashlyn rushes to the table. She is excited because Reagan told her of the stories about Harry and the dark lord. When she gets to the table, she notices that alot of the kids have red or reddish brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, welcome to gryffindor" she exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm excited to learn more about wizards here" she said. As ashlyn said this, Rose arose motioning for Ashlyn to come to the far end of the table.

"Why is it that most of this table has red hair?" Ashlyn asked

"well my family is kinda big. As I said earlier my name is Rose. My brother Hugo is the one down on the end. Our parents are Ron and Hermione. Next to him is Fred and his sister Roxy, kids of George and Angelina. Across from them, the two with blonde hair, they are Dominique and Louis, they have an older sister but she graduated, kids of Bill and Fleur. Then down for them are Molly and Lucy, daughters of Percy and Audrey. Lastly in Gryffindor, James and Lily Potter, children of Harry and Ginny. We also have a two more in other house like Albus potter in Slytherin." Rose breathed out like she had said that before.

After they had finished eating Rose spoke again "Mcgonagall mentioned your residence was being repaired...what's that about?"

"Oh camp half blood got raided by Gaea's army. We're going to have to repair it so that the barrier can be restored an I can be safe again"

"Be safe from what? Who's Gaea? Camp Half Blood? Barrier?" Rose said obviously confused.

Ashlyn started to reply as someone walked up behind her.

"Who let a filthy creature like you into Hogwarts?" Snapped so, someone Ashlyn didn't know. She turned around to find another red head but in green robes.

"Oh hi Laura" Said Rose annoyed by her presence.

Ashlyn, mildly offended by what Laura just said, rolled her eyes. Laura and her posse please with her rude comment all high fived as they left.

A/N Hey, please comment. It's my first fanfic and I would love if you could give me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose directed Ashlyn to the Common Room.

"So do you know that Laura girl?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah she's my aunt." Rose sighed.

"Oh really? You two are related? I never would've guessed." Ashlyn pointed out.

"The only thing that gives it away is your red hair"

Rose chuckled but the began to explain, "Well my family doesn't like to talk about her, she's kind of an embarrassment."

Ashlyn began to connect the dots and figured out that Laura and Ron were brother and sister.

"That's right. How do you know about my father?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Oh Reagan told me all about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Voldemort." She said.

"Oh that makes sense. How do you know Reagan again" Rose replied.

As she said this Ashlyn noticed a gathering of people. She got up and tried to get to the center of the group to see what was happening.

"Hi Aslan, who's a good hippocampus? You are, you are." Ashlyn said as she realized that the thing they were huddled around was her pet.

"What's a hippocampus." Asked a short girl with brown hair.

"It's a half horse half fish that can breathe in and out of water" She answered.

"Where can I get one?" Shouted a boy from the crowd.

"Well I got one from my dad, my brother has one too."

As she said this , she picked up Aslan out of the tank and placed him on the ground. Aslan shook with all of his might and soaked most of the people in the crowd."Aslan! Manners!" Ashlyn said as she realized the people were angry.

"C'mon Ashlyn time to go to our dorm room" Rose said in a commanding tone.

"Okay! let me get Aslan" She responded

They were on their way up to the dorm room while Rose talked about the people and how much Ashlyn would like them. As they opened the door, they were welcomed by three more students.

"Ashlyn this is Madison Webber, Alice Long-bottom, and Bella Hill." Rose announced.

"Hi, I'm glad we get the hippocampus girl." Said Madison.

"Hello" Alice greeted.

Bella didn't greet Ashlyn, she simply just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Madison, Alice nice to meet you." As ashlyn said this Alice grabbed her arm and sat her down on the bed.

"Hi Ashlyn it's so nice that you are bunking with us and I'm so happy that we can show you around Hogwarts" Alice said in a jubilant tone.

"Calm down Alice you are going to freak the newbie out!" Madison said.

"I've lived in a camp full of teenagers the majority of my live. If that doesn't freak me out nothing will. Trust me."

"Oh yeah that reminds me you never answered my questions." Barked Rose.

"Guys leave her alone she's probably tired from her long trip let her get some rest classes are tomorrow" Bella insisted.

NEXT DAY...NEXT DAY...NEXT DAY.

"Get up! get up!" Bella yelled.

"What what time is it" Ashlyn groaned.

"Time for class! Now hurry and get dressed!" Bella commanded.

"Wait how did you know I needed rest last night?" Ashlyn asked curiously.

"No time!" Bella said as she rushed out of the room.

Ashlyn made her way down to her class with her roommates. She noticed a bunch of animals in the room.

"What is this class?" Ashlyn mumbled.

"This is advanced transfiguration for all houses" The teacher yelled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Klim, I hope you enjoy your stay here. My name is Tori Bunstine but you can call me the master." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Now sit down in the back row there, next to the lovely Miss Laura" She Said.

"Oh hi there earth scum." Laura scowled.

Ashlyn sat down, not happy to where she was seated but agreed, "Yes the master."

As she said this the class erupted with laughter and Reagan leaned in and whispered, "You don't actually have to call her that."

Overall the class went well besides the fact that the teacher obviously favorited Laura. Every time she would raise her hand she would get called on and after class was over they even had a little handshake. As everyone made their way out of the room she heard Tori called her back into the room.

"I've been appointed to tutor you while your little buddies are off at flying lessons."

"What are you going to teach me?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well we will start off and talk about you" she said.

A/N please comment...help me out please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, as you probably already know, I'm a demigod, my dad is Poseidon. Gaea, the one out to get us, destroyed both existing camps for my kind. That's why I'm here because my cousin Reagan is a wizard and a demigod they thought this would be the safest place for me." Ashlyn explained. "My brother, Percy, is off fighting Gaea, along with his girlfriend Annabeth, who is Reagan's half sister, and there friends Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico."

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit your kind does exist. That is truly fascinating." Tori was obviously interested in her story and they spent so much time talking about her, that they didn't get to the whole tutoring part. Ashlyn could tell that Tori gets distracted very easily. Ashlyn left the room and continued on to her next class, care of magical creatures.

As Ashlyn walked in she noticed she was a couple minutes early because no one was there yet.

" 'ere is it?" The teacher asked anxiously.

"Where's what." She answered confused.

"Yur hippocampus, I want to see it." He said.

"Oh you know about Aslan? Yeah I left him at my room." She explained

"Oh darn! My name is 'agrid by the way. I've always heard about those creatures but I've never seen one in person"

(A/N bare with me I can't write hagrids voice)

Ashlyn goes through the rest of the day meeting all of her teachers and learning more about wizardry. On her way to lunch she runs into Reagan in the hallway.

"How was your first day at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"It was pretty good but this Laura girl has been a real pain in my butt." Ashlyn complained.

"Laura Riddle?" Reagan asked.

"No her last name is Weasley I think."

"Yeah that's the same person. She was adopted by the Riddles." Reagan explained.

"Oh, how do you know her?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well Laura and I get along ok because her boyfriend, Thomas, is in my house and we are friends"

Stunned, Ashlyn and Reagan made their way into the Great Hall for lunch. Although Ashlyn didn't want to, Reagan forced her to sit with her and Laura and a guy who she assumed was Thomas.

"Hey Reagan, what are you doing with this piece of trash?" Laura yelled. Though Thomas quickly put his hand over her mouth and turned to ashlyn to apologize.

"Laura, Thomas, this is my cousin Ashlyn be nice." Reagan said in a commanding tone, directed at Laura.

"be nice or I will have to punish you" said Thomas in a tone that Ashlyn thought was eather flirty or serious.

"Oh fine sit down then I guess." Laura half heartedly agreed.

"So what makes you so special?" Laura teased.

"Well does being a demigod count?" Ashlyn asked while looking at Reagan who quickly shook her head Indicating that she had not told anyone that they are Demigods.

"Ha! A demigod. You expect me to believe..."

Laura was interrupted when she noticed her water was floating in the air. Ashlyn smirked and said, "Still don't believe me?"

At this laura responded with,"You expect me to believe that a simple trick like that will work" she then got up kissed thomas and left.

After lunch in the Great Hall, Ashlyn went to her next class. She was still distracted though, by how Percy and the others were doing battling Gaea. What if someone gets hurt? What if the camps are never restored and she won't get to see her brother again? These were the thoughts lingering in her mind. Even though Ashlyn had her cousin there, she didn't really have any close friends she could talk to. No one with the same experiences or anyone she could tell her secrets to.

"What are you doing?" Echoed a voice behind her. When she turned she realized it was Bella behind her.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

"You are just standing there staring off into the distance."

"Oh I'm just thinking about things. That reminds me, you never explained to me how you knew I needed rest." Ashlyn said accusingly.

"Well um uh..." She stuttered.

"What are you hiding and tell me now!" Ashlyn said loudly.

Bella quickly grabbed Ashlyn and pulled her into a closet.

"You weren't supposed to find out until your camp was restored, but I was sent here to protect you. Gaea has been searching for younger demigods and you are a child of The Big Three. She plans to destroy them, even though it is very unlikely that she find you here, they have sent me to help Reagan keep an eye on you, just in case."

Ashlyn didn't know what to say. She felt protected but in the same way scared for her friends and family.

"Now come on we have to get to class." She then swiftly lead Ashlyn out of the closet and to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Reagan's POV

When I got the call that Ashlyn wed coming to Hogwarts because the camps were destroyed, I was excited. I also was worried about my sister, Annabeth, but I know she can take care of herself and nothing can stop her with Percy by her side.

Right I am walking from lunch advanced potions with Slyterins. I have to work with Laura and Thomas in this class because Slughorn didn't have anyone else to put me with. We are very good at this, or at least I am when they are flirting. The only people ahead of me are Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.

"Why do they continue to let creatures like that into Hogwarts" Laura groaned

"I hope you are not talking about my cousin" I snapped

"well she keeps insisting that she is a demigod" Laura responded

"yea, I think she is nice but it's not like that is true" said Thomas "it's not like you would ever tell us a lie like that, we know you aren't"

"Well what if I am" I mumbled

"what?" Laura said completely ticked off

"WHAT IF I AM" I yelled as I stormed out of the classroom. I just couldn't take them anymore. If only they knew what Ashlyn and I were going through. We are both extremely close with our siblings.

-Laura's POV-

I went through the rest of my day with one of my bestfriends mad at me. I can't believe she would lie just to protect that sorry excuse for a human. And the worst thing...Thomas was mad at me too. He actually believed Reagan when she said that.

I am walking down the hallway after hours, deep in my thoughts, that I don't even notice the force push me pack to the wall. They pin my hands and then take my wand. Thomas then steps back only enough form me to breathe when he starts to lecture

"You don't have to be a bitch all the time, you know. I can't believe you. If you actually let her explain then you would understand that she is actually a demigod and so is Ashlyn. There kind is in a war right now and her sister and Ashlyn's brother are on the front lines fighting. They're sibling actually save the whole world a few years ago. They go to a camp in the summer, you were always wondering why Reagan never wrote, that is protected from monsters and people out to get them." He sighed making me feel bad. He always could, and he knows it.

"Well I.." I start to say when he kisses me. It's weird. Usually it is hard and passionate, but this one, it just soft and sweet.

He pulls back "I know. Just talk to them" I nod in response.

Thomas then looks down at what I'm wearing, white blouse and green tie, and a really short skirt. I giggle and he smirks then crashes his lips to mine and puts me pack to the wall. As he works his way down my neck I start to laugh uncontrollably. He steps back and looks puzzled.

"I can't believe you took my wand when you pushed me to the wall" I said still laughing

Smirked again and said in a husky "You can only get it back after you prove to me how much you want it"


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn, Reagan, Laura, Thomas, Rose, and Bella are on there way to potions when Mcgonagall stops them in the hall way.

"it's good to see all of you getting along" she says making eye contact with everyone but Laura. "I have just received word that Gaea has been defeated!" Ashlyn, Bella, and Reagan look at each other, happy at first

"what about my brother—"

"And my sister" Reagan and Ashlyn say sadly

The professor looks down

"I haven't heard anything other then what I have just told you and that the camp is sending some one to pick you, Ashlyn, and Reagan if she wants to, up." She pause "Now best be off to class"

Later in charms everything was going along, when all the sudden BANG! a big metal ship busts through the roof.

"LEO! I SAID NEXT TO THE BUILDING NOT ON THE BUILDING!" Yelled someone from inside

"I'M SORRY! WE DIDNT HIT ANY ONE SO ITS OK..." He said walking out to the deck "gods learn to live!" He then looked over the railing at Ashlyn and Reagan. "Hey, kiddos, how you doin?"

"LEO!" The girls yell as he jumps off the boat and gave them a hug.

He then turns to Professor Flitwick and says "Wow! Guys come look at this guy! He is shorter than I am!"

Soon after he says that, six more figures jumped off the boat, 3 girls and 3 boys.

"Leo!" Said a girl with long curly blond hair "I'm sorry Professor, he has no off button, we have tried everything. I'm—"

She was cut of by Reagan and Ashlyn "ANNABETH" they ran up and hugged her until a voice from behind them said

"well I feel loved" in a sassy tone

"PERCY" Ashlyn jumped to give her big brother a hug. She then jumps off, grabs his arm, and judo flips him while saying

"don't ever do that to me again"

it was dead silent until Annabeth laughed "I knew I liked your sister"

just then Headmistress Mcgonagall came in the room

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!"

Ashlyn and Reagan greeted Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Leo. Annabeth and Percy stepped forward to explain

"we came to get Ashlyn—" She said looking at Bella "and Bella to take them pack to camp"

"They're real" said Laura from the shocked group of students

"I believe you owe me, your bestfriend, and her cousin an apology" said Thomas

"sorry" she said quietly as Annabeth continued talking to the professor

"You must be Professor Mcgonagall, Reagan has talked about you before at camp, I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, and the SHORT LATINO OVER THERE IS GOING TO TAKE EVERY ONE ELSE FROM OUR SHIP AND REMOVE IT FROM THE CATSLE" she yelled

"YES MA'AM" shouted the small group running almost in fear

"do you have any food" percy asked

"Seaweed brain shut up! I'm sorry but we ran out of supplies..."

"yes we will help you" Mcgonagall said turning to the group of fourth years "well...what are you waiting for" they all took off leaving Bella who ran out to help Leo find somewhere to park, and Reagan and Ashlyn, both of them side hugging there siblings, and there friends standing to the side, still shocked. Mcgonagall left to help gather supplies.

"Percy, Annabeth. This is Rose, Laura, and Thomas."Ashlyn said motioning to the two red heads and guy. " Guys this Percy and Annabeth"

Rose, who recovered first said "OMG you are real! I knew it. Wow" she kept rambling until Reagan said

"Rose, dude, go help Bella, calm down" with that Rose left blushing.

Thomas said quietly to Laura "Something you wish to say" all Laura did was shake her Head and put her nose in the air. "I apologize for her, she doesn't like to admit she's wrong, she a bit stubborn." With that Laura left "Anyway I'm Thomas, and the one that just threw a hissy fit is Laura" he said shaking Annabeths hang then Percys.

"Yeah, I know what it's like. This one is so stubborn that the only thing I can do to shut her up is to kiss her till she can't breath" Said Percy smirking and grabbing Annabeths waist to hold her tight enough to keep from getting injured

"Ha yea I understand, well I better go get her" Thomas said exiting the room.

Ashlyn then showed percy to the kitchen and then took him to the quid ditch pitch while Reagan and Annabeth walked to the library talking about architecture.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn and Percy

"How have you been, kiddo" asked percy seriously

"I am fine, except for the camps getting destroyed, I have actually had fun." She responded as they walked out of the kitchens. "This place is so cool, but some of the people are pains in the butts" she said thinking of laura.

"Oh! You mean the red-head, right?" Percy asked pulling out a list "what's her name again, Laura right? Laura Riddle/Weasley?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"I IMed Chiron and he gave me this list of all the other Demigods in Hogwarts, I'm supposed to give it to Reagan so she can contact families and take them to camp this summer."

Ashlyn stared at him with her eyes wide and her mouth open

"Really? Oh my gods! Who's her parent?"

"Well that's the funny part, she is actually just a descendent, but it's our favorite uncle, Hades, so she is required to come talk to Chiron"

"That might be interesting because the only person she listens to is Thomas so..."

"I think he is on the list too" percy said chuckling

"Do we have anymore siblings?"

"nope just you and me kid"

They pass talking picture and moving statues, they see ghosts and then finally make there way to the gryffindor common room. Ashlyn says the password "hippocampus" making herself smirk and percy laugh

"Aslan really mad an impression didn't he? Rainbow will be glad to see him and you"

She laughed as she told him to stay in the common room so she could go get her stuff.

She gave Aslan to Percy and lead him out off the common room to the quidditch pitch.

Reagan and Annabeth

Reagan led Annabeth to the library, then to the ravenclaw tower In comfortable silence, Athena kids think so much that it's normal.

They got to the golden eagle knocker "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs during midday, and three in the afternoon?"

Reagan smirked and answered "a man, as a baby in the morning, a grown up in midday, and an old man with a cane in the afternoon"

The knocker then opened the the door. And they entered, went up to Reagan's room, she only had two roommates and they weren't here

"How is Hogwarts this year?" Annabeth asked, she sounded tired

"It was fine. But how are you Annabeth, you really just went through hell and came back." Reagan said reading her sister like a book

"I'm fine, it was hard, you wouldn't believe it." She said slowly not wanting to talk about it

"We will talk about it, maybe when I get back to camp, it's almost the end of school anyway" Reagan replied.

"You know mother expects you to finish this year right?" Annabeth said

"Yea I know, I love Hogwarts but sometimes it is tough"

"You don't have to stay here you know. I could always use my little sister to help me keep our siblings in check."

"You would just disobey mother like that?" Annabeth had always been the one to keep the Athena kids siblings in line.

"After what I have done for her, she owes me, but Percy does have a job for you if you stay"

They then went out of the castle to the quidditch pitch while Reagan was explaining the rules.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlyn and Percy found Reagan and Annabeth on the Argo II.

"Reagan I have to talk to you" Percy yelled up to the deck while Ashlyn was climbing up the rope ladder. When she was up Reagan came down.

"Yes Percy?"

"Chiron wants you to take this" he said handing her a small cube "and this" handing her the list he was looking at earlier. "He says to contact all the families and then bring them all back to camp when schools over."

"How am I supposed to get this many kids over the Atlantic?" She gaped at the list

"Press the button on the cube and throw it" percy said smirking. By now everyone on the ship was looking over the deck. As she pressed the cube and threw it It started to glow red and then it turned in to a ship!

"Welcome, to the Argo III" Leo said happily

"Holy Hera! That awesome" Ashlyn said. She pushed the button on the ship and it shank back into a rubric cube

They all sat talking, laughing and crying. Annabeth, being the most responsible said "guys we need to be back today and drop Bella off in England."

With that they all said there goodbyes and Reagan jumped off the ship and watched it sail into the air.

She walked back into the castle to talk to Mcgonagall about her task. They agreed that she could call out the names at dinner and take everyone to the old transfiguration room. then she started contacting families.

—TIME SKIP TO LUNCH—

Reagan POV

I was sitting talking to my roommates when Mcgonagall quieted everyone down.

"Now that I have your attention, one of your class mates wishes to say something"

I then stood up and walked to the front. My voice was naturally loud so it wasn't hard to silence the whispers.

"You all know about Greek and Roman gods right?" I say. Everyone nods in response "well you know about demigods to right" again the same. "Well, they are real" the whispers start again. I pray to Athena to help me when all the whispers stop. I look up and an owl is above my head glowing. "My mom is Athena goddess of wisdom and war strategy." I now pull out the list "Now when I call your name please stand up" everyone is still shocked but I start anyway. I look down and all the Potters and Weasleys are on the list

"Lily potter...Albus Potter...James Potter" pause "ummmm all the Weasleys" I look over to the slytherin table "including you Laura" pause "Thomas Gornisiewicz" pause "Scorpius Malfoy...Alice Longbottom...Lorcan and Lysander." I then look at Mcgonagall "Now all of you follow me please" I say walking from the room. Once I get there I enter and start checking off names.

Lily✔️

Albus✔️

James✔️

Rose ✔️

Hugo✔️

Dominique ✔️

Louis✔️

Fred✔️

Roxy✔️

Lucy✔️

Molly✔️

Laura✔️

Thomas✔️

Scorpius✔️

Alice✔️

Lorcan✔️

Lysander✔️

"Any questions?" I ask

"Why are we here?" Laura asked in an bored tone

"All of you are demigods"I say with a smirk

"That can't be true, all of us know both our parents" Alice said "except for Thomas"

I hadn't really thought about it, Thomas doesn't know his mother, but his dad works as a doctor in the USA. But his dad has a house here in Scotland that Laura usually stays at too. She was adopted by Voldemort when she was six. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had her because all the kids were out of the house and they were lonely. The Weasleys won't let her stay at the Burrow, not that she wants to.

"Well the Weasleys are pure blood mostly but a few centuries ago a demigod with wizard powers, like me, married in to there family." I pause to gage reactions "this demigod was a daughter of Hades, but was given a blessing by Apollo, Athena, and Aphrodite. So they made a deal with Hades that says the offspring will be split between the four. So Rose, Louis, and Molly you are all my half siblings, children of Athena." As soon as I said that owls appeared over there head. Rose ran up and hugged me followed by Molly and Louis. Rose and I are great friends and I have been over in the summer. I know all the Weasleys and Potters well.

I turned back to the group. "Hugo, Lucy, you are 'children' of Apollo" they all looked surprised "Dominique and Roxy you are 'children' of Aphrodite. Fred, you somehow got Hermes, I think that covers all the Weasleys right?"

"What about Hades?" Asked Louis "you said they would split the kids, who is the Hades kid?" With that I looked at my list, smirked, and turned to Laura.

"you"

"No, no, no, I will not be a freak like them" she said in a dangerous tone.

I just ignored her and started talking to the rest "Thomas, you are my half brother along with Lorcan and Lysander. Alice your dad has the blessing of Demeter. Scorpius your mom was blessed by Aphrodite." 'Im sorry' I mouth when I notice Rose laughing in the corner, I always expected something was going on between them "Potters, your dad was blessed by Zeus, Athena, and Hermes. James, you have powers of Hermes, Albus-Zeus, and Lily, welcome to the family" I say as she jumps into my arms, she was already like my little sister any way.

"Now I have talked to all of your families, You are all to come to camp with me when this year is over." They all seem excited except Laura "Laura, you live with Thomas, he is coming, so you might as well too."


	8. Chapter 8

This year passed by quick. I had meeting once a week with each "family" group, giving history behind each person.

The Athena lessons were quick because they are quick learners. I have no doubt that they will love the rest of the kids in the cabin. Louis, Lorcan, Lysander will be the only one that fits in because he has the blonde hair. Rose, Lily, and Molly have Weasley red hair. And Thomas has dark brown. Oh well, they are still smart. I even showed them how to IM. They got to meet Annabeth and Malcolm.

Hugo and Lucy were doing great. They are so laid back and are actually really good with muggle instruments. Also I have noticed that they never miss when they aim at something.

Dominique really fits in with the Aphrodite kids. She was in the popular group in school, cared about her looks and was always dating someone new. Roxy was like Piper. And Scorpius I feel really bad for, he fits more in Athena, from personality, so I offered to make arrangements for him to stay with Athena. He said he would think about it.

Hermes lessons we interesting. James and Fred are the jokers anyway. I told them about the pranks there sibling have pulled and they just laughed. Travis and Conner IMed me so they could talk to there 'brothers' about their pranks.

I met with Albus and he really is a natural leader. He acts like Jason. He learns quickly. He is also the most like his dad out of the kids.

Laura was actually getting into the whole Hades kid thing. I had Thomas come to the lessons too so he could help me but he usually was just a chair for Laura. She seemed to enjoy the fact that Hazel and Nico are usually at Camp Jupiter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashlyn's POV

I had just woken up when I say a beautiful blue owl sitting on my bed post. I walked up to it and it stuck out its leg for me to untie the parchment. it read

Dear Ash,

School is almost over! I am so excited to be coming back

to CHB, it should be interesting with all of the newbies

coming. I would have IMed you but I ran out of drachmas

showing them how to IM. Oh well. We should be at camp in

two weeks.

From Reagan

p.s. keep the owl. i used a spell to make him have

enough stamina to cross the Atlantic, it turned him blue too.

"Hey kid—Who's owl?" Percy said walking in from Breakfast

"He is mine. Reagan sent him from Hogwarts. I have to think of a name"

"How about Waterflopper"

"No don't be stupid. Hmmmm. How about Albert?"

"That's cute, I love it" Annabeth said walking in the cabin

"Thanks, Percy wanted to name him Waterflopper" I responded making a face. I walked to the bathroom to get ready. When I walked out Percy and Annabeth were looking at me blushing.

"Hey Ashlyn, you want to go to breakfast or something" Percy said rubbing his neck.

"Why—oh, oh my gods, I did not need to know that. Thank you! Percy for that disturbing picture. I will see you later. Annabeth, I would rather not have a niece or nephew yet, please, if it were Percy's way you guys would have three kids and another on the way" I said running out of the cabin laughing.

I walk to breakfast then go to talk to Chiron. He and I were planing what to do when the Hogwarts kids get here. "You know we could put them all in the new dorms, or at least the ones that don't want to stay with the others, I mean, Athena and Hermes cabins will be at capacity. And they are mostly in one family anyway."

"That is a wise decision child. Was that your idea?" He asked surprised. I leave the thinking to Reagan when she is here.

"I may not be a kid of Athena, but I am simi smart." I say laughing "but no this was Reagan's idea." He laughed "she says that she can stay in with them and I will too. We have 17, well 19 with me and Rea, 10 girls and 9 boys. That building has 8 rooms that feed into a common. Each room sleeps 4 each. We can figure out rooms when they get here."

"Well I am impressed, Miss Klim, you and Reagan seem to have this under control. I will let you two handle this. Now I have to supervise the older kids sparing tournaments."


	10. Chapter 10

Reagan's POV

Hogwarts ended yesterday, Mcgonagall said we could stay an extra night, but we had to camp out in the astronomy tower. I could tell what the cabins would be, the only one I had to worry about was Laura.

"Ok guys you need to get in groups of about 4 for the rooms on the Argo III. It's a two week trip" I say loudly

"Who put you in charge! Your only 15" Yelled Fred jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Get your facts strait, Freddie! I'm 14, and if you can fly the ship go a head!" I yell back. Everyone starts laughing.

"Ok sure Rea-Rea" he says pulling out his wand

"Oh no, no, no, Freddie, magic makes the system go nuts! by the way, No magic until we get to camp, people over 17."

"Groups, now! Laura, Thomas, come here please."

"Yes, little sister" Thomas said pulling Laura along.

"You are three months older than me. Laura, you want to room with the girls?" Knowing that the rooms would probably be Rose, Molly, Alice, and Lily, then Roxy, Dom, and Lucy. "You can stay with me, if you help me with stuff for camp." She looked at Thomas. They have a very weird relationship, they met when they were 11 and they started teasing each other, like right before sorting even. They became inseparable event though they were always arguing. In second year they made a bet, during dueling club, Thomas won and they started dating. They may act immature, but when they are by themselves, they are so mature, it's scary. "Thomas, you can stay too, I guess."

"Yea sure, hey I will be back." He said walking away

"Thanks, Reagan, I never really apologized for not believing you, this is actually kinda cool."

"Hey it's cool"

TIME SKIP...NEXT DAY...TIME SKIP

I woke up at 6 the next day, everyone was asleep so I left to get the ship set up. We are supposed to leave today, and we will be in that ship for two weeks. Leo called explaining that the ship is a lot slower than the Argo II.

"Hello Miss Hart. What are you doing up this early?" Asked professor Mcgonagall

"I have to get the ship ready, we are supposed to leave at noon. Do you mind if we set up on the quidditch pitch?"

"That is perfectly fine. I will see you next year. Do you need anything?"

"All we need is food"

"Help yourself to the kitchen, we always have extra food" she says with a kind smile.

"Thanks professor! Have a good summer!"

Outside on the pitch it was nice and calm. It was never this quiet during games. I clicked the button and threw the cube. It became the ship and I climbed on. On the deck was the mast and a steering wheel, with no purpose, and a door. I walked inside to the living area. Also on that level is a kitchen. The level under this one has a long hallway with six room and a bathroom. I love Leo right now.

I walk back to the kitchens in the school and have the elves bring food to the boat, I also grab a pot and a big metal spoon. It is now 11:15, time to go wake up the others. Smiling at the room full of sleeping teenagers. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I yell hitting the pot. All the sudden 17 teenagers sit strait up.

"WHAT THE HELL, HART!" One of the boys yells

"Get used to it! Ok now everyone get there stuff! Quidditch pitch in 15 mins! If your late you get to do chores!" They don't know but Leo put a cleaning system in.

On the pitch I told everyone that they had to unpack while I made food.


	11. Chapter 11

We had just taken off and everyone was sitting in the living area.

"Ok what do you all want for lunch? We have pizza, soup, pasta, lasagna, or sandwiches."

I ended up making four pizzas and six sandwiches. I guess they liked it.

"Good job with the food" Rose says "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well Epsilon got in trouble a few years ago by...ummmmm helping Hermes kids do stuff" I said nervously "and Ashlyn and I got stuck on kitchen duty for three months"

"What did you do?" Fred and James asked knowing the Hermes reputation.

"Maybe later."

"Nope" Fred said jumping up

"We want to know" gods! James and Fred are so annoying sometimes!

"Ok fine! So you remember that prank you all pulled last year, on the slytherins, where you put muggle sticky notes in there common room on the walls?"

"Yep" they said

"Well we covered the camp" everyone got quiet "everything, the cabins, in and out, the climbing wall, the Big House, the pavilion, everything. Then we took some of the Aphrodite kids and put them on floaty thing in the lake" There was a pause, I never really thought about it but I was one of Hogwarts 'good-girls'. I didn't do stupid stuff and I never pulled pranks. I guess it's cause I grew up there.

"Really? I don't believe it" said Dominique, she doesn't like me "why would they want you to help?"

"Who else, besides Rose and Scorpius, could get over 100 kids, a centaur, and a god asleep for 12 hour strait?" I respond with as much sass as I can. And everyone laughed more.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. We talked and hung out in the living area.

"Ok guys, just remember, You are not famous anymore. If you have any questions, I will be in my room. It's the third door on the right downstairs." I had to call Ashlyn to get ready for there arrival.

Ashlyn's POV

"Ash...Ash...Ashlyn...Wake up now!" Is what I heard when I actually woke up.

"Time zone, idiot!" I yelled at Reagan's misty form standing in my room.

"Whatever, I need you to send your owl back! I can't use magic to charm another one that can make it across the ocean"

"Ok, Arnold go" he took off out the window. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yea whatever" with that she was gone.

After an hour of not sleeping I got up to check on the dorm rooms, they were still under construction but we are almost finished. It looked like the the Parthenon on the outside, with all of the gods ingrained in stone on the top, the doors were tall and thin. On the inside, was a great big common room. Three walls were white and the wall in the back had off-white greek key print. It had a long table off to the left and a fireplace on the right. There was also a big area with 20 chairs around a round table in the center. Going through the single door that was hidden in the greek print wall, was a long hall way. Four rooms on each side and a bathroom at the end. It reminded me of the Argo III set up. There was nothing in any of the rooms yet, but there will be two bunk-beds and two desks. Each room had a closet. It was nice I guess.

That afternoon I went to sword fighting.

"Hey kid! How are you" asked my, let's call him special, brother.

"I saw you this morning idiot. Why are you here? You passed this class already." After the war, 'the seven' don't have to do anything.

"I thought it would be nice if I showed my little sis, and her group, my awesome skills" he responded ruffling my hair.

"Actually, his mean girlfriend signed him up to help" Annabeth said, popping out of nowhere.

"Oh Percy! Watch out! You may not be able to beat this one" Kyle, a kid from Apollo, jumped into the conversation also resting an elbow on my sholder. We had been friends for forever. I liked him, but only Reagan knew that. We met when we were seven. I was at camp for longer but that's when all of my friends came, Kyle, Carson, Reagan, and me. When we were 10 people started calling us Epsilon, I don't know why but whatever. I learned at Hogwarts that we were like the group known as the Muranders. We all even had nicknames, I am Kappa, Kyle is Delta, Reagan is Omega, and Carson is Alpha.


	12. Chapter 12

Reagan's POV

Do you know how hard it is to be surrounded by hormonal teenagers for two weeks strait? We can't go anywhere other than the boat and I can't escape. Almost everyone here is older than me anyway.

We will be at camp in a few hours, finally! I am so excited to see Carson, Kyle and Ashlyn, with the war, we haven't been able to IM as much and it is hard. When I went to Hogwarts, I IMed them daily. But this year I have only seen Ashlyn. She said in her last letter that 'the seven' had gone to Camp Jupiter to speed up the rebuilding, and that some Hermes kids wanted Epsilon to help with the big summer prank. Each one of us had our own skill set. Carson, Alpha, son of Ares, is in charge, he tells us what to do. Kyle, Delta, and Ashlyn, Kappa, do more of the hands on stuff. They actually do the prank. That leaves me, I am Omega, I do the planing and then the cover up. I also do the stuff that demigods can't, the trace doesn't work at camp for some reason, so magic is an option. For the last few years, we have given the Hermes kids a run for their money.

I was about to get up and wake everyone else up so I yelled across the room.

"Thomas! Go wake up the boys!" He just rolled over "come on I have to make breakfast and wake the girls"

"Go ahead and do breakfast, I can get him and the girls." Laura said stretching, she had been a big help lately and she found out that she might be able to shadow travel so that is cool.

"Thanks Laura, tell everyone to be packed and up stairs in 30 please" she nodded and I left. Today would be a big day and would need food so I made a 'burrow style' breakfast, it was pretty much everything, Miss Weasley thought me how to make it when I went there over for Christmas holiday one year.

People started trickling in, grabbing food, and sitting down. When everyone was here I started talking about the kids at camp. They knew the basic stuff, but I was talking about the 'groups', games, and 'extra (cough, cough pranks cough) activities'. I told them that the groups are not made up of people that are the same age. Epsilon is the same age but that's different. You could have 12 year olds and 17 year olds in a group and that is ok.

"What is Epsilon, you keep talking about it?" Asked Rose while everyone else was eating.

"Well it's like my version of the Muranders, me, Ashlyn, Kyle, and Carson."

"Why are you guys called that though"

"Well, it's hard to explain, you will know once you talk to your cabin mates, oh by the way, who is staying with there cabin?" It turns out that everyone of them does, so that solves that problem.

An hour or two later I go up on deck to see the familiar coast line, we were finally here!

"Hey guys! Come up here!" I yell down the stairs

Everyone lines up at the rail and looks. You can see some of camp from here.

"You see that building? Right next to the clearing?" I ask, more to the boys that girls. "That's the armory, your cabin leader will take you there to get your weapons."

"Are you sure it's ok to trust James and Fred with sharp pointy things?" Asked Roxy nervously making everyone laugh

"They will be fine" I looked out over the water and could see people starting to gather around the shore. I could se Chiron in front. We were in yelling distance by now so I yelled "Hey, who missed me" making some people laugh. Kyle yelled back

"Omega! You have a British ascent now" his arm was around Ashlyn, I wonder if they are dating. Carson was standing to the side looking at me with dark eyes, oh great, I really don't feel like doing this with him today.

"Y'all sure I still don't have my Tennessee in me" not quiet yelling, as we were almost on top of them now.

"Ok, Miss Hart, please introduce the new children please" Chiron said with a friendly smile on his face as I jumped off the boat to stand in front of the growing crowd

"Ok...um...let's start with my cabin" Malcolm stepped forward "presenting Louis, Rose and Molly Weasley" they jumped off and stood next to me "Lily Potter, Lorcan and Lysander, descendants of Athena and Thomas Gornisiewicz son of Athena" they all looked at me and I nod to Malcolm. They all went to meet him and stayed over there to watch there siblings be introduced. Will Solace was the next person I saw so "Hugo and Lucy Weasley descendants of Apollo" then pointed to Will so the would know where to go. "Next is Dominique and Roxy Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy of Aphrodite" I waved to Jordan, Selina's younger sister and a friend of Piper. They all walked over to her as she waved at them. I saw the Stolls next "Fred and James descendants of Hermes" they knew exactly who to go to because they had IMed so many. I scanned the crowd again and saw Thalia and the hunters. "Albus Potter descendent of Zeus."Thalia waved signaling she would show him the ropes. " Alice Longbottom of Demeter. And last but not least Laura of Hades" as soon as the words left my mouth, Nico popped in. "That's everyone" I said turning to Chiron

"Capture the flag tomorrow at noon and jv sparing tournament tonight. Cabin leaders, please show the new kids around, you know how it works."

I ran up to Malcolm "Hey! Malcolm! Epsilon—"

"Go have fun" he cut me off saying "I can handle them" I gave him a hug and ran to Epsilon

HQ. yes we had hq, get over it. I saw them leave during my welcome thing andI knew they were here. After walking through the woods I find the biggest oak tree and find the bare spot where we scraped the bark off. To get in you had to take one of our weapons and trace ΑβΔΩ then press the hilt of your weapon to the spot on the ground and the trap door opens.

HQ was in a bunker type thing with three rooms. The first room is small and plain. We had a no shoe rule so I took of my shoes and threw them next to the other shoes in the corner. I looked around again and see the picture of us when we were younger in a frame. It was a cute picture, we were 10 in it, Kyle and Carson were siting an a ledge while Ashlyn and I had our arms crossed on top of there head with our chin resting on our arms. That was the first day someone called us Epsilon.

I push the wall right below the picture just a little bit so I could look to see if they had rigged the door with something. "Kappa! If I get soaked! I will shoot you." As soon as I said that I heard water hit the floor so I stepped in. They were sitting on the couch watching tv. I also glance at the two bunkbeds on the other side of the room. My dog was a lump on one.

"How did you know I was gonna try something?" Kappa said as she hugged me

"You forget, Kappa, I'm the brains" hugging her back. "Hey, Delta, how are you?" I said jumping to hug him. He was like my big brother and I loved him.

"I'm good Omega. But Kappa and I have kitchen duty for a month because we got caught steeling food from the kitchens."he said sounding upset

"I always tell you both that you need to go through the woods—"

Omega interrupts "To the back window. Not strait through camp" I then turns to me and smirks "Delta, Kappa I need you to go talk to the Stolls, get info on their ideas. Also set up for tonight. Don't go half crap stuff. Be gone for at least two hour please. Welcome back Omega, now get to work. We have a deadline to meet" they walked out of the main room to leave while Alpha and I went into the the plan room.

This room is the holy grail for prank planing. Maps, supplies, lists, cameras, computers, and a smart board. I went to my station but before I could sit down, Carson grabbed my hand. "Reagan" he said pulling me to him

"No Carson, I'm not gonna—" I start but he pushes me back to sit on the desk. It wasn't hard for him. he hit his growth spurt between last time I saw him and now, he is closer to 6ft while I am only 5'4. He leans in but I turn my head "Carson, no"

"You don't have a choice. We both know that you will do what I want if I do this" he slid one hand to the small of my back and the other to the back of my neck.

"No Alpha." I said pushing him away "we are not doing this" I get up from the desk and walk to my station. I start up the computers and throw a headset to Alpha, he still looks mad, he will get over it. Putting my own set on "Omega to Alpha check" he turns and gives me a thumbs up. After testing the other two, I threw them at Alpha "Take these to Sammy, he can get them to Kappa and Delta, he should be curled up on my bed." Sammy is my dog, he is 50% hellhound, 25% huskey, and 25% German Shepard. He is all black with a white saddle. I found him when I was five. He was a blessed by mom when I got my Hogwarts letter, so he can turn in to a cat. He is also a great messenger. It's why I rarely use an owl, my dog can shadow travel. It's awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sammy, get off me!" Yelled Ashlyn as the huge fluffy mass jumped on her. Kyle fell over with laughter. "Delta! Get him off! Now!" While the giant dog licked her face.

"Sammy! Come here!" Kyle said "Do you have something for us?" Noticing the backpack with ΑKΔΩ on it. He un-zipped the bag and found the headsets. He put his on "Delta—Alpha check" he waited for a response.

"All good, Delta. Kappa?" Carson asked as soon as Ashlyn had put hers on.

"Good, Alpha" she responded standing up "Do you want those files from the Stolls?"

"Yea, Omega will put them in the computer then map it out." Ashlyn put the files into Sammy's backpack and told him to go home

"Copy that" Reagan said "I will have eyes in 3...2...1..got it. Wave at the camera guys!" Ashlyn and Kyle looked around, neither of them knew were the cameras were.

Kyle and Ashlyn walked into the pavilion to get ready for the prank tonight.

"Set the banners up over the buffet guys, the give us the signal and we can test it" Alpha commanded

Hephaestus kids made them these electronic banners hangers. They work by having two metal tubes, one is hung on one side of the room, this side has a strong magnet in it that turns on with a button, the other side has the banner rolled up inside of it. The banner has a magnet on one edge that, when the button is pressed, shoots across to the other tube. It worked so they started on the cannons. The cannons were also made with the help of the Hephaestus kids. They could be programmed to shoot anywhere in direct site. They had sensors that had to be put on the target. It would shoot at a predetermined time at each target, which Epsilon would put on each wizards plate, and when the 'cannon ball' hits the plate it will shoot confetti.

Ashlyn and Kyle were up in the rafters hooking the cannons in place. "Guys watch out someone is coming!" Reagan said through the headsets.

"We just finished! Dang it why couldn't they have waited-—" Ashlyn was silenced when the door opened. It was Chiron.

"Don't respond but we need you back ASAP, it's almost time for dinner" Alpha said letting no sign of worry seep through his voice. They had trained themselves in this kind of situation. Kyle slowly reached in his bag and grabbed a rock. He threw it in the far corner. Chiron turned to look at it while Ashlyn and Kyle jumped to the ground quietly and ran through the door. "Very good guy. Come back to hq and we will go over everything again.

They walked back and came through the first door. Carson, still looking pissed, was sitting on one of the beds reading and Reagan was laying on the couch with Sammy on top of her. "We're back!" Kyle yelled as he closed the door. Then he added "nice blanket" to Reagan who just pushed her head into Sammy's fur.

"Plan room! Let's go!" Carson said standing up. They all followed, including Sammy. "Omega do your thing and go over it all the stuff." She pointed to the seats in front of the smart board.

"Ok I know all of them so I can put the sensors on most of their plates that are not in Deltas cabin, Hugo and Lucy, you can get those" she said giving Kyle two sensors."now the only one I can't get is Dominique, she is in Aphrodite. Alpha" she said grinning "you need to flirt with her so I can get the sensor on her plate. The rest I can get. Now Kappa, your job is to set the banners off and do damage control if anything catches fire." She handed the remote to Ashlyn. "All the sensors need to be in place by 7:30, no one will question me getting up and checking on them so we are good. My only question is if we are going to claim this prank or not." She looked at everyone.

"I think we should, like, stand up on the tables and bow or something, I don't know" Ashlyn said.

"Ok let's do that and wear to Epsilon shirts. I can make as speech or something" Alpha said then checked his watch "crap! Go get changed! It's 6:30! Don't forget the headsets!" Reagan left first with Sammy, then Carson left, the Kyle, and last Ashlyn. They had that rule so no one could track them from camp.

Reagan's POV

(A/N this characters is easy form me to write cause she is based of me)

Sammy and I are walking to the cabin. That dog and I are inseparable. I have actually thought of breeding him with my other dog Kara. Kara is a brindle chow mix. She is sweet but she stays at the cabin with the younger kids during the school year, it teaches them responsibility. Anyway, we walk in the cabin and I go change into my black Epsilon uniform. We came up with it last year, aparently the year the boys got perverted because Ashlyn and I had to wear short skirts while the boys wore pants. The has a big red E (epsilon) on it with bright blue ΑKΔΩ in the middle. I have to wear a zip up hoddie over it because if people see it they will know something is up. The skirt used to come down to my knees but now it is to short, and Carson wont let Ashlyn and I change it so we are stuck.

Malcolm leads us to the pavilion it's 6:45. We sat down got food and made an offering. We sit down again, I needed to check the headsets. We had a system for this too. I press a button that makes a beep then wait for them to beep back. After that I make my way to the wizards to place the sensors I star with my table, it makes it easyer because they all got different food.

"Hey Rose! How's the food?" I say taking some food from her and slipping the sensor on her plate.

"It's great! I like Hogwarts food better though" she said the looking at Lily "what about you Lils?"

"My food is great! I love it!" She says. I do the same to her as I did to Rose. The girls were easy and Thomas, Lorcan, Lysander, and Louis wanted some ribs that were next to me so they passed me there plates. I got up to go to Aphrodite next, "Alpha, now." I see him get up and come over as I slide between Roxy and Dom. It was simple to slip the sensors on there's while Dom was distracted. Scorpius was also in a deep conversation with Jake, a smart Aphrodite that got on my nerves. Ok so 9 out of 16 down and it's 7:05. Great! Ok, I traveled around to Alice, Albus, and Laura, she said that she was havering a great time and that Nico left before dinner. 12 out of 16.

"Omega, I got mine, by the way it's 7:25! Hurry up!" Kyle says eagerly.

"Hey James, Fred you need to eat these" I throw them cupcakes "no not now" I look the the Stolls for help, we have a silent agreement.

"You have to eat them last, we use it to help kids from a different time zone sleep" Travis says winking at me. They put it down on there plate. OMG that was close. As soon as I sit down Ashlyn stars the Countdown.

"10...9...8...7...6..5...4...3..2—" BANG! The cannons explode making everyone jump! The new kids food exploded and the banners shoot across the room, it reads 'WELCOME TO CHB WIZARDS!' Then Carson stands on the table and we follow

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood witches and wizards of Hogwarts! I am Alpha, leader of Epsilon" he says and bows. I look at my friends from Hogwarts and realization they all turn to me, I smile and wave.

"I am Delta—" Kyle starts

"And I am Kappa—" Ashlyn continues.

"And we are the physical laborers because there's two are to lazy to do anything" they point at us and all the campers laugh, the wizards are still shocked. Then Kyle bows and Ashlyn curtsies. Now it's my turn

"I'm Omega and I do all the behind the scenes work and make sure we don't get caught" I say and curtsy "I am obviously not doing a good job" noticing the harpys slowly getting closer. Under my breath while people laugh I ask "Alpha, exit strategy?"

"Keep talking Omega. Kappa, Delta go 3" He says as I start talking about random camp stuff. The harpys were getting closer, they better hurry up. They jump off the table and slowly walk to the door I jump from the Athena table to the Hades table because it had the least people and had the most shadows. Kyle gives me the signal and I take out Sammy's dog whistle, remember when I said he was half hellhound! The sound shrieks through the room and Sammy appears on the table. Kappa throws the smoke bombs and they run from the room while I shadow travel to the Athena cabin I get Kara and the rest of Epsilon show up. We grab Sammy's collar and appear back in HQ.


	14. Chapter 14

We appear it the first room in hq. I open the door for the dogs and they run in while we are taking off our shoes. Ashlyn and I are talking about the hogwarts kids.

"Did you see James and Fred?" I ask.

"Yea they looked like they have never been pranked before" she responds

"They haven't, they always pull them!" I continue laughing. We continue talking as we walk in the room. I Notice Kara is getting a little fat. Well I was planning on breeding them anyway. I start doing the math in my head because hellhounds pregnancies can be as short as 12 hrs so that is the most likely outcome of this, but they only start to get fat when they are close to giving birth. Great i could end up with 15 little— my thoughts are interupted by Carson,

"Omega that was a close call you had out there. I know you have been away for a few months but that is no excuse to be slacking" My gods! This is my payback from earlier. "May I speak with you privately?" He says walking into the plan room. Now let me explain our relationship a little better. It is a love/hate one. We fight all the time but we are good together. Ok got it? Good. Now I follow him but as soon as I close the door he pushes me back to it and kisses me. This time I kiss back. What feels like hours later I look up and see Ashlyn and Kyle with their ears against the door. Carson looks at me and smiles, I smile back but push him away and walk to the mic that goes to the speaker system.

"Delta, Kappa step away from the door, it's sound prof and don't try to spy on someone that has this whole place rigged with cameras. I turn back to Carson, change my expression to mad and open the door. "Fine. You win! Now give me some alone time!" I push him out of the room and lock the door. I really have to do research on the dogs. Hmmm...maybe I should call Annabeth, she would know what to do. "O Iris, goddess of rainbows, please except my offering. Show be Annabeth, Camp Jupiter." I see the shimmer of the rainbow and my sister pops up.

"Hey Annabeth!" I yell. She turns to look at me then smiles. "Can you help me with something?"

"Yea sure. What's up?"

"Well Kara is pregnant and I need to know what to do"

"Ok well we both took that class a few years ago on the hellhounds breeding with dogs and it said that they could have puppies within a day...so I would ask Chiron anything else...by the way I want one!" She said smiling. She is the best big sister ever.

"Yea you can have one but asking Chiron isn't really an option" I say nervously. It is standard a Epsilon rule to stay in HQ until we can negotiate so we don't get in trouble. We could be here for a week before that happens.

"Welcome back prank?" She asked knowingly. I nod in response. "Ok well good luck then. I have to go. You need to get help now. We will be back in a week." She ran her hand through the mist and it went away. So I walk out to the living are again.

"Kara has been acting weird, and she got really fat all of the sudden" Ashlyn says as soon as I sit down by her and the dogs on the floor. I only know three people that can help me in this situation and that's Chiron, Thomas, and Laura. Laura, surprisingly has the top marks in Care of Magical Creatures. I need to get her in here, but she won't come without Thomas an I can't move the dog. I'm starting to panic.

"Hey guys I really need to bring two outsiders in here to help Kara." I say looking more at Carson.

"No, you know the rules!" He says back.

"If my dog dies because you are to stupid and stubborn then I will walk out of that door with all of my stuff and never talk to you again." I say completely serious. Ashlyn and Kyle look shocked. We are all strong headed but if Carson tells us something that's usually it. But that threat is a big one considering anything that has a wire is mine and if I left their pranks wouldn't work.

"Fine" he says quietly "who is it"

"Thomas and Laura"

"You realize that they won't be aloud to leave till we can, right?"

"I REALIZE THAT!GODS CAN I GO NOW." I yell I am so pissed right now

"Yes" with that I grab Sammy and storm to the first room. I hear Ashlyn say something like 'if we are going to have puppies then we need this pace puppy proofed' she is going to try to defuse the tension a little.

We shadow travel to the hades cabin. My guess is that they are both there. They both are sitting on the bed reading something.

"Hey"I say as calmly as I can. They both jump.

"Hey nice prank" Thomas says smiling

"Yea thanks, I need you both to come with me for a few days" I tell them about the dogs and they agree to come. Thomas grabs two bags from Laura's closet.

"Don't ask" he says noticing my questioning look.I start to explain shadow travel to them, Laura knows how but never has before.

"Ok so hold on to his collar and he will do the rest." And a few seconds later we are in the first room. I didn't want them to know how to get there. "Now you guys are at Epsilon HQ. Rule number one is no shoes" I explain as I take off mine. "Rule number two is usually Alpha is in charge."

"How do we get in" Laura asks. I push the wall under the picture and the door opens. The boys are busy 'puppy proofing' and Ashlyn is on the floor next to Kara. "Merlin's Beard! She is huge! We need to get to work. How long ago did she start getting fat?" Laura asked me while she started to work with Ashlyn. They had been getting along earlier so that's good.

"Ummm and hour and a half ago. Maybe longer" I say nervously

"Ok. Pups are coming soon. Ummmmmmm...let's see...Thomas we need a pup station please, Ashlyn help him. Reagan you are gonna be in charge of getting puppies over there." Laura says. "She is going to do the work here, we have about 30 mins." So I get up and walk around, I am so stressed. I kinda hear Thomas explaining to Ashlyn what she has to do with the pups, and the boys are putting in clear plastic to block the wires. "Reagan, calm down. Hellhounds are weird this way. Will giving you something to do help?" She asks. I nod, "ok we will need blankets, towels, and a box big enough for Kara and at least 10 pups." I nod again. I go to grab Sammy's collar when Carson stops me.

"Omega wait. We have the stuff here." I can't even think. He grabs my hand and leads me to the computer room. He presses a button on the wall and a door opens he leads me in and hands me a stack of towels and blankets. While he grabs a giant box.

"Normally I would be pissed but I don't even care right now" I say quietly and turn. Laura tells me to have the boys set up the box next to Thomas and Ashlyn. "How many puppies do you think there will be?" I ask

"I am thinking maybe 9 or 10. I had a question for you, Is this Sammy the same as the cat Sammy that you take to Hogwarts?" Laura questioned trying to make me less nervous.

"Yea. When I got my letter for school, my mom was proud so she blessed him to change into a cat."

"You know some of the pups could have that ability too, that would be cool" she looks at Kara again "ok I want you to turn around and I will hand you a pup, you need to wipe it off and hand it to Thomas, when we are done you and I will talk more about this ok?" I turn around and wait, I am so nervous! "Ok one" she hands be a little bundle I whip it off and hand it to Thomas. It's kinda a blur when I hear her say 10. Oh My Gods I have 12 children now! "Ok wait we have another! This is the last one. And he is so small!" She hand me the last bundle. The boys are talking about there favorite ones.

"How are they so fluffy already!?" Ashlyn asked sitting in the middle of puppies.

"Hellhound DNA is strange. It grows in short bursts, then stops. So the pregnancy and the first few months happen in the first week. Then they will stay like that for awhile then you will wake up one day and have a fully grown dog on your hands." Thomas says.


	15. Chapter 15

Each of us, except Carson and Laura, are holding a small fluff ball. "You each can have one by the way" I say.

"Can we name them now?" Ashlyn is jumping up and down, it's pretty funny.

"I have the list" Kyle added "the oldest one is the big brindle one with a white splotch on his crest" I walk over to Laura and hand her mine. I don't want to wake the little guy. I bend down and pick up the oldest and biggest pup. He licks my nose.

"Anyone want him?" I knew the answer already, everyone was holding there favorites. "Nope, ok how about Gunner?" He licks my nose again and I laugh. I put him down next to Kara.

"Next is the solid grey girl" Kyle says. "Then mine is after that"

"Ok that one is Annabeth's we can call her later. So she can pick." I turn to Kyle "so what do you want to name yours?" Gesturing to the pure white pup in his arms.

"I don't know, it's a girl so I was thinking something like Sara or Aria."

"I like Aria" Ashlyn said. Kyle nodded. Carson toke the list from him.

"Ok next one is a boy, he is the white with black spots like a cow, then the one that Thomas is holding." He binds down and picks up, holding him awkwardly. The dog is trying to wiggle free. I walk over and take my dog from him with one hand, while positioning his hands with my free one, then I put the dog back. He smiles at it "Ok I want this one." He looks at me "if that's ok" I nod "ok then I want to name Augustus"

Now we turn to Thomas, holding his brindle and black dog "this is Laura's dog too. So um how about Marvolo?" Laura nodded.

"Next is the little girl Kappa is holding." Carson says still holding Augustus.

"It's funny, she acts just like me" Ashlyn said falling on the couch, holding a half brindle and half white pup. "I think I should name you...Abby. Hmmm...do you like that?" She was playing with the pups tail.

"The rest of them are over there." Carson points "they are also all yours" he said looking at me "I can believe you have 6 more children. I hope this doesn't effect Epsilon."

"You forget, Alpha, they are all mine until I say they are old enough, and Laura and I are going to take them to the vet tomorrow, shadow travel of course, Chiron hasn't made a deal yet." He looks like he is trying to be mad but how can you be mad in a room of puppies. I run over and take the list from him. "Ok six left. Tell me what color and I will tell you names ok?" I hand the list to Carson after he puts Augustus on the floor.

"Number 7 is black with a white chest. It's a boy. Then the brown with gray is also a boy" The first was a feisty puppy. "Names?"

"7 can be Cyrus and 8 can be Zane." I sit down on the floor. The dogs are already walking around and playing, all except my little one that Laura is still holding. The two that don't have names walk up. One has brindle,grey, white, and black. And one is completely black with white feet and a white circle around its right eye. Both girls. "I am running out of ideas"

"How about Callie and Demi?" Laura suggests.

"Ok so this one is Callie" I said picking up the multi colored pup. "And this one" showing the black and white one "is Demi. And that one" I say taking my dog from Laura, "is Asher"

"Ok that's all right, we need to get some sleep. It's 11:30" Carson said. Turning to Thomas and Laura "We only have the four beds, but if I know my team," He looks at me and I nod. "Omega will sleep on the couch or floor with the pups, and we have to stay up in shifts anyway. It's been a long day" he goes to the plan room as I show Laura had Thomas where they can sleep. I gather all the puppies in the box with Kara, then follow Carson into the plan room. He was sitting at his computer looking at the plans for the Stolls.

"You should sleep." I say noticing that he has dark circles under his eyes. I lean on the wall "I'm going to make a list of the pups. I can wake you if Chiron calls." I think Chiron likes to mess with us, he knows that we will stay here until he and every other adult in the the camp that we won't be punished. It only works because Ashly's dad is Poseidon, Chiron can't have someone with her ability lost. So sometimes he calls at 3am.

"Ok. And by the way," he grabs my wrists "don't threaten me again" then he was gone, I just kinda laugh it off. I set down at my station and start typing flyers for my extra puppies, I want to keep them but unless I get a special note from Mcgonagall or they can turn to cats then I can't. I also need to make a list, I also need to call Annabeth back so she can name hers.

"Sammy!"I whisper yell "take your eldest daughter to Annabeth please" I bend down to get the little grey pup and zip her up in the backpack along with a note that says 'this one is yours, she needs a name but has to come back with Sam. They are not old enough yet' off he goes. He should be back soon so I start my list:

1-Gunner-brindle with white splotch on chest-boy

2-(Annabeth's)-solid grey-girl

3-Aria-pure white-Δ's-girl

4-Augustus-black and white blobs-A's-boy

5-Marvolo-brindle with black-Thomas and Laura's-boy

6-Abby-half brindle and half white-K's-girl

7-Cyrus-black with white chest-boy

8-Zane-brown and grey-boy

9-Callie-black, brindle, grey, white-girl

10-Demi-black with white feet-girl

11-Asher-grey with black 'sprinkled' across his back.

So 6 out of eleven are spoken for, and I was about writing Hagrid and seeing if he wanted one. I am thinking to far ahead, tomorrow,I look at the clock 3am, sorry today, Laura and I are taking all of them to a vets office in South Carolina. Should be fun.

Annabeth sent the pup back and said to name her Zoë. I remember that name from when Annabeth was younger...oh yea, she was a hunter that died on the quest to save Artimes and Annabeth.

After two hours of thinking I go back into the main room and sit with the puppies until I feel the phone vibrate in my pocket. It says Chiron for caller ID so I answer.

"This is Epsilon Headquarters, Omega speaking, how may I help you?" I say getting up and shaking Carson until he wakes up. He looks up at me confused, but I mouth 'Chiron' and he nods motioning for me to keep stalling while he wakes up Ashlyn and Kyle.

"Yes Miss Hart, I would like you to return to your cabins please." Chiron sounds amused kinda "if you come out now you will only have kitchen duty for a month."

"Sorry sir but you are gonna have to talk to the boss. And we have a little surprise too." I walk to the plan room

"Oh really, what's that?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it." I keep stalling until the other members of Epsilon show up. "Ok boss is here hang on." I give Carson the phone and they talk for a little bit but don't make a deal. So we go back to sleep, Ashlyn and Kyle volunteer to keep watch.

A/N ok I know I am a bad writer. And by the way Α is alpha Κ is kappa Δ-delta Ω-omega


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up first thing in the morning to find everyone else up and eating. All the dogs were fed and there were 13 leashes on the floor by the dog box.

"I stole Sammy and went to get food and other stuff for you and Laura. What time are you leaving anyway" Ashlyn said handing me a bag from Mcdonalds. I look at my watch and I see that it is 11:30 already! I never wake up that late!

"OMG! Why didn't you wake me up! The vet appointment is in an hour! Laura and I still have to sneak back to the Hades Cabin to shower and change!" I kinda yell and panic at the same time. They never think of these things! "Come on Laura let's go! We will be back!" I grab Sam and Laura and we shadow travel back to the hades cabin. Thank gods Nico and Hazel are gone. About 20 mins later we are ready to go back to HQ and get the dogs.

I walk to the plan room to get my wand. You never know. I also grab my sword that turns into a dog whistle. During the war the Cyclopses made more weapons that turn into stuff like Percys pen. I walk back out and they had all the puppies on a leash and Sammy and Kara were sitting by them wearing harnesses. "Ok it's time to go" laura said grabbing half the leashes and Sammy's collar I do the same.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier." I say and they just wave it off they know how stressed I was and how late I stayed up. I nod and tell Sam where to go.

We arrive outside this little vet in a small town in South Carolina a Demigod that used to go to camp works here so she can take payment. Laura looks at me and says " ok so we will just leave out the hellhound part, and the pups look about three months old so let's stick to that. What do we need to get done again?"

"We need to get them all fixed and there toenails trimmed and they all need check ups and behavior tests done" I just realized how expensive this is going to be, I should be ok though. Laura nods and opens the door. We are the only ones here and the lady at the front desk is reading something on her computer. Thankfully the pups don't bark yet. I Unhook Sammy and Kara's leash because they are not going anywhere. We just stand there for a while. I finally do a little cough and the lady responds.

"Welcome to Jasper County Animal Hospital how may I help you" in a bored tone.

"Umm I'm Reagan Hart and this is my cousin Laura Daffron and we have an appointment for my dogs at 12:30" she looks up and her eyes nearly pop out of her head! I guess she isn't used to having 13 dogs, big dogs, brought in at once.

"Um yes, the vets will be with you in about 5 minuets." She looks at us again "how old are you two?" Laura is 15 and I am 14 but being demigods make us mature faster and look older. Laura seems to catch on and quickly responds

"We are both 16" she smiles

"Where are your parents" the lady asks. Demigod rule 101 always have a fake story.

"My parents died in a car crash a few years ago leaving me, Sammy and Kara to live with Laura's mom. She is currently at work to try and support us and my dogs, thankfully we both got a scholarship to a boarding school in Scotland" I say as sadly as possible. "You can call her if you would like"

"Oh no that won't be necessary" said Amanda, the Demigod from camp, walking into the room. "Laura's mother is a good friend of mine" she waves at us and we wave back. She is an intern here. From where she is stand she can only see Sammy and Kara "I see these two are still doing well, what brings you here today?" I look at Laura and we both bend down to pick up as many pups as we can. "Holy Hera! I can't believe you have puppies!" She runs over and picks up Gunner "Are they part—"

"Yes!" I answer. She was asking if they had hellhound in them.

"Ok you both wait here and I will go get Dr. Mallard. Shelly," she turned to the lady at the front desk "please direct the girls to the exam room 4." She then walks to the back leaving us with Shelly. We follow her down the hall. I bet we look hilarious, the pups are on leashes following us and Sam and Kara are maketing sure none fall to far behind. In the exam room, the door is split in two, about 3 ft off the ground half of it shuts so we can leave the top open. We undo all the leashes and sit in the chairs. Laura and I talk about the dogs, and we both pray that non of them turn into cats during the exam. That would take some memory charms to fix. "Dr. Mallard, these are my friends kids, Laura and Reagan." Amanda says as we stand up to corral the dogs away from the door.

"It is a pleasure to meet you girls." He has a strong British ascent, looks pretty old and is short. "This is my assistant Mr. Palmer." He said gesturing to a young tall skinny man behind him.

"Hello Dr. Mallard." I say shaking his hand " I have a few dogs that need to be checked out." He looks at the floor in the exam room that looks like it was covered in a thick fluffy carpet, and laughs.

"Did you know that Queen Elizabeth II had five Corgis named Holly—" he was cut off by Laura,

"Monty, Emma, Linnet, and Willow" the doctor gave her a weird look "We go to boarding school in Scotland"

"Interesting, now how about we start on the examinations, if it is ok with you, Mr. Palmer will take some of the little ones and get them weighed and behavior tested."

"I can go with him and take the rest." Laura said "Reagan can stay here while you look at these two" she points to Sam and Kara

"What a wonderful idea." Laura smiles and picks up the four pups that Mr. Palmer couldn't get. "Now, let's start with the big black and white one"

"Sammy, up." I say and he jumps up on the table

"What a wonderfully trained dog, how old is he?" Dr. Mallard asks while he checks Sams heartbeat

"He is 9."

"What kind of dog is he? He has a very unusual color pattern"

"He is half Newfoundland," yea they are close to a hell hound, black and furry "one quarter Huskey and one quarter German Shepard"

"Wow, for a dog this old he is in remarkable health!" He gives Sam his shots "Well sir you are done" he gives Sam a biscuit and then turned to Kara "It is your turn, my dear" and she and Sam switched spots.

"This is Kara" I told the doctor "she is a Chow mix and is 4 years old. She is the mother of those pups and Sam is the father." He checks them over then explains that to have them fixed he could have Amanda do the operation while the Pups were being examined then we could have the pups fixed. I nodded and he called for Amanda to take them back to operating room just as Laura came in the door holding the same four pups followed by Mr. Palmer who was holding six. "We are missing one." I say in a worried tone.

"No YOUR dog was to stubborn to be carried" Laura said as my little grey and black pup ran into the room and jumped on my lap. I start laughing. The doctor looks highly amused.

"Do you happen to know what order they were born in?" He looks at me then Laura.

"Yes sir, we have a list actually" I say even though I know the order "Gunner Legend Hart was born first" he gives me a weird look "I live in the UK for most of the year so we have all of my dogs registered with the United Kingdom Mutt League, it requires 3 names on the paperwork." He just nods and gives Gunner his shots.

"Next please"

"Zoë Marie Chase" it goes on like that

"Aria Sara Sol"

"Augustus Samuel Barton"

"Marvolo Daffron Gornisiewicz"

"Abby Jackson Klim"

"Cyrus John Hart"

"Zane Zachary Hart"

"Callie June Hart"

"Demi Selina Hart"

"And last but not least Asher Carson Hart" Laura gives me a weird look after I said that and was going to ask me a question but was interrupted by Mr. Palmers cell phone

"Sorry doctor it's Breena I have to take this." And he left the room. Then Doctor Mallard turned to us and said

"Ok girls you can pick up the dogs tomorrow, it was a pleasure to meet you both" and he left too. We were supposed to go back to hq tonight but we can't get there so it looks like we will be staying at a hotel.

A/N ok the next chapter will explain Laura family a little more. My friend that this character is based off of says this so I am just putting it there


	17. Chapter 17

So Laura and I are staying at this little hotel across town from the vet. Amanda dropped us of and said she would pick us up tomorrow when we could get the dogs. I warned her that if the dogs were drugged then she could come in tomorrow with kittens and puppies.

We had to find a way to reach HQ, well I did, Carson would kill me if I didn't, and I ran out of drachmas paying for the vet visit, so we were screwed.

"What about that charm that makes words from one piece of paper appear on another surface?" Laura suggests. Wow, I am a really stupid Ravenclaw. I let her do it because she has better handwriting. We send the message off and collapse on the beds. "Who knew that taking 13 dogs to the vet would be this tiring"

"Come on let's go eat" I say standing up. I says this little diner on the way in, it was called the Parthenon Diner so my guess is it's run by demigods or monsters. We walk out of the hotel room and out the door. We had about a mile to walk to get there and we were surrounded by trees. I personally love the trees and mountains because I am from Tennessee, but Laura looks a bit on edge. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She responds, "nothing just memories" she Is trying to dismiss the question. It must be some family thing. Her life has been pretty complicated. We walk down the path is silence until we get there. The diner looks like it has seen better days. It has rusty red paint that is pealing, and an old neon sign the said 'Parthenon' but the T and the O were not lit. Well this could go both ways. We open the door and sit at a table in the back. A little old lady walks up to us

"Hello, welcome to the Parthenon Diner. I am Dorothy can I start you off with something to drink?" She hands us menus. She looks nice and hopefully she doesn't turn into a monster but you never know. Laura and I both order our food. We start talking about Laura's Family,

"You never told me the full story about your family." I say, I know she doesn't like to talk about it but I was curious.

"Well I was adopted by the Riddles when I was six and then they died so I live with Thomas now." She skipped a lot of time

"Ok but how were you adopted by the Riddles when Voldemort died eight years before you were born." I ask

"Voldemort had 'adopted' a 16 year old son, no one but you and me really know. His name was Walter. He was like a little Voldemort but with less power. He and his wife adopted me when I was six from the Weasleys. He died from a muggle disease when I was 11 and his wife killed herself that year too. I wasn't ever close with them and they would kill me right now for talking to a muggle born" she laughs.

"Why did you get adopted by the Riddles though?" I couldn't understand why, the Weasleys are the nicest people around and they never turn anyone away. When I was a first year, my plane from England got canceled and Sam couldn't shadow travel that far so I sent him to Rose, because she wanted to know when I got back to the US, telling her that my flight got canceled and she said that her grandparents wouldn't let an 11 year old stay the night by herself so they picked me up and I stayed with them. It started a tradition kinda.

"I don't even know anymore." Laura sighed. My guess is that she would go back, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley would take her back too, but the kids probably wouldn't. "Molly and Author had me so they wouldn't be alone in the burrow, but they expected me to act just like the older ones. I understood more than I should have for a six year old. I know that they had to use some really special spell to have me because they are old, I mean I am younger than a lot of there grandchildren." She looked kinda depressed. "I would go back and I am just mean to people to keep up the reputation" plan started forming in my head...I bet I could fix this.

"Ok well when we get back to Camp Half Blood—" I started to say but our waitress cut me off.

"I knew you were demigods!" Her voice cracked a little but she sounded excited. "I am a child of Demeter. Let me guess," she turned to me "Athena" I nod and she looks at Laura "Hades" Laura nods too and smiles. "Well this meal is on the house and let me know if you need anything ok?" She smiles and starts to walk away, put I stop her.

"Actually can you lend us a Drachma?" I ask a sweetly as I can and she just smiles again and presses one into my palm.

"Tell Chiron that Dorothy Williams says hello when you get back to camp" I nod and walk by the table grabbing Laura's arm and pulling her out the door.

"What are we doing" she asks when we get back to the hotel. I walk into the bathroom and turn the sink on so it can make a rainbow in the must.

"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow except my offering" I flick the coin into the steam. It disappears, "show me Molly and Arthur Weasley at the Burrow" I turn to Laura and she looks worried. I look back at the image and see Mrs. Weasley knitting in a rocking chair. "Mrs. Weasley" I shout trying to get her attention. "It's Reagan, I'm calling from the USA" she looks up and smiles,

"How are you dear? Are my Grandchildren behaving? What have Fred and James done this time?" She asks sweetly.

"Oh everyone is great and Fred and James are not in trouble. I was actually calling for another reason." I respond. I'm not sure how this will go.

"What is it dear?" Ok here it goes.

"Well Laura is here and she would like to talk to you." I grabbed laura and drug her in front of the mist.

"Um hi. I just wanted to apologize for—"

"Merlin's beard! I thought I would never get to see you again! After you were kidnapped when you were younger." Mrs Weasley was so excited. But she did say kidnapped, I thought Laura was adopted.

"Wait, Kidnapped? I thought they adopted me." Laura said confused.

"No dear you were kidnapped by that bastard and we couldn't do anything! He threatened you! Only the adults in our family know the truth, all the grand kids think the same thing you do." She says in a worried tone. "If talking to me puts you at risk—"

"It won't, he is dead" Laura interrupted.

"Oh dear that's great! You can come home! Where are you staying now?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Um I'm not sure that's best. All of your grandchildren hate me, maybe I will stop by for a visit with Reagan or something. I am happy with my arrangement now." Laura sounds nervous still.

"It's ok dear I understand. You will simply have to come over before school starts. Who are you staying with again?" Mrs Weasley says understandingly.

"I am staying with Thomas Gornisiewicz."

"Oh yes he does dueling club with Albus and Rose. Well bring him too when you come."

"I will" Laura looks to me. I walk out of the bathroom and watch some tv. After watching two episodes of NCIS I walk back in.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but we have to go. Everyone will be back in two weeks. Laura and Thomas included." I say smiling

"Yes dear, I will see you then." She looks sad to only have gotten to talk to her lost daughter for a little amount of time. I wave my hand through the mist and she disappears.

"Thank you" I can tell Laura is tired so I let her go to bed. I soon follow.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashlyn's POV

(This is at night the day that Reagan and Laura left.)

I am alone in this bunker thing with three boys. Laura and Reagan left me here with no support. Right now they are talking about quidditch so that's ok but before...ugh...I did NOT need to know that stuff. At least I have my books. I am currently reading Maximum Ride. I am only on the third book but I love this series. At least the girls should be back soon.

"Hey Kappa, we are going to watch a movie, you want to join us." Kyle says as he plops down on my bed and takes my book from my hands.

"What movie?" If it is something stupid, I would rather read my book.

"We were thinking the Avengers or Captain America." Ok I like both of those movies

"Yea fine" I get up and walk over to the cooler that we brought food in and grab a popcorn bag from the side pocket. "You two, " I said looking at Kyle and Carson, "can show Thomas how to make popcorn the slow way" Reagan and I have been trying to get a microwave in here for years.

"Oh guys I got this" Thomas says as he pulls out his wand and mutters a spell. Surprisingly it works. We all sit down on the couch and Carson looks at me expectantly, I swear that child couldn't feed himself, he expects females to do everything. I roll my eyes then get up and turn of the lights. I am about to sit back down when I notice that the back wall is glowing.

"Hey guys come check this out." I walk closer to it and see fancy handwriting start to appear.

"Whoa that looks like some kind of transfer charm." Thomas says stepping closer. "We need to wait for the message to finish before we can read it." The message is about two lines long, it reads, 'The dogs are at the vets office and we can't shadow travel to get back. We are staying at a hotel and we will be back tomorrow. -Laura and Reagan'. Great I am stuck with the boys for at least 12 more hours!

"That must be Laura's handwriting because Omega can't write that neat" Carson says making Kyle laugh. They are so immature.

"Ok so what movie are we watching?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Let's watch the Avengers" Kyle says plopping down on the couch, I go to sit beside him but he pulls me into his lap, this is a tad bit awkward. I look at him and he has a stupid smirk on his face. I side of his lap to the couch. He looks disappointed so naturally I slap him upside the head and we both starts laughing.

-After the movie-

"That movie reminds me that we need to work on hand to hand combat" Carson says walking to the plan room. "I have first watch."

"Why on earth would we need to work on more hand to hand combat?" Kyle yells from the couch. "Epsilon has no reason to be fighting anyone unless we go on a quest!"

"Whatever, Delta. Go to sleep! Your shift starts in 5 hrs!" Carson yells back "we need to start working on the annual big Hermes prank. It is going to take a lot of time."

"What is it going to be?" Thomas asks curiously as he crosses the room to the beds.

"Top secret. Epsilon and Stolls only." Kyle says. Truth is neither of us know a lot about it. We all climb into a bed and go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Reagan's POV

The next morning Amanda picks us up around 8am. As we drive through the woods she says that the dogs, being part hellhound, healed quicker than they should have so we can leave earlier.

"All of those pups have interesting personalities, it's like being in a classroom full of six year olds." She says laughing. "I went back last night after I dropped you both off and made sure there were no cats. I finally got the names right when I left. Who's dog is who's?" She is looking at us in the rear view mirror.

"Mine is Marvolo." Laura says happily, I think she is excited about getting to go home.

"He is the black and brindle one right?" Amanda asks as we pull into the parking lot of the vets office. Laura nods. "I assume you let Epsilon have one right?" She only knows about Epsilon because Kyle is her brother, she had left camp before we started.

"Yep! Ashlyn got Abby, Carson got Augustus, and Kyle got Aria." I say in a cheery tone. "Annabeth and Percy picked one too, they got Zoë."

"That's not surprising." She gets out of the car and motions us to follow her to the back. "Can you help me take these boxes in?"

"Yea sure" Laura and I both grab boxes of what appears to be dog and cat food. Then follow Amanda through the back door.

"Can you put them over there for now? When Palmer gets in I will make him move them." She sets down her boxes and walks around hitting light switches. "The pups are in here." She leads us to a room with two large kennels on one wall and a wall of smaller kennels on the other side. My dogs were in one of the larger kennels.

"I think they have grown more! I bet they can eat normal food now." Laura bends down to pick up Marvolo. I follow suit when a little grey and black fluff ball, fluffier than a Pygmypuff, leaps over. Laura laughs when Sammy does the same thing, but he puts me flat on my back. He isn't used to being away from his people that long.

"You girls are free to go whenever." Amanda sits on the ground with me and pets Zane. He seems to like her and she can't get enough of him. I really don't need 8 kids.

"Hey Amanda, I was going to look for homes for some of them. Do you want to keep him?" Her face lit up, she is only like 25 and she lives by herself.

"That would be awesome, thank you" she gives me a hug. Laura is clipping the leashes on the dogs collars and getting Sam and Kara into the harnesses. "Tell my brother that he better stay out of trouble." I just laugh in response.

"Ok we are all set." Laura says handing me five of the leashes. "Thank you for helping us out."

"You are welcome, girls. Have fun at camp and that weird school you go to." She takes one of Zane's paws and waves it in the air as we shadow travel away.

It is still before 9 o'clock so they might still be sleeping. I hand Laura all the leashes and walk through the door. When I see that everyone is asleep but Ashlyn, who knows I am about to do something, I take a deep breath. Then I yell, as loud as I can, "WE'RE BAAAACK!" The boys sit straight up and stare at me like I have 3 eyes or something. Laura releases the dogs and Ashlyn is laughing.

"Well now that we are up," Carson says sarcastically "we need to have an Epsilon meeting." He just gets up and walks to the plan room. I shoot Laura and Thomas a glance that says stay here, before I follow. Knowing Ashlyn and Kyle are right behind me. Kyle closes the door. "We need to go over the plans for the Hermes prank and I think we need to talk about something else" he looks really serious. "I think we should invite Thomas become a member." This is one of the only decisions that needs all of us to agree. I think it's a good idea but...

"We should invite Laura too." I pop in and say before anyone agrees to anything. Ashlyn is smiling so I know she agrees but the boys don't seem to share are feeling about this. I get up and pull up the video feed from the main room on the computer, Laura and Thomas are sitting together on the couch with their dog and are watching tv. "They are about as inseparable as I am with Sam. You don't get one without the other" Kyle seems to see that now and nods a little showing that he agrees too. "And by no means are girls going to be out numbered by boys." Now it just Carson. We stare at each other until he says,

"Ok. But I signed you and Ashlyn up in a hand to hand fighting tournament" he smirks. I don't know why he would do that. Ashlyn and I are great at that stuff anyway. Heck! We would be teaching the class if we were older.

"Awesome—" I start to say when the phone rings. Chiron must not have called last night. Ashlyn picks up the phone, and puts it on speaker.

"Thank you for calling Epsilon Headquarters! This is Kappa, how may I direct your call!" She says this like an over excited cheerleader, all of us have to hold in our laugher.

"Hello Mrs. Klim, may I speak to Carson please?" He still sounds amused.

"Yes sir! Please hold!" She hands the phone to Carson.

"Hello, Chiron. Though about our deal yet?" I didn't know they made a deal already, and by the looks on Ashlyn and Kyle's faces they didn't eather.

"I have and I agree." He sounds to happy "If Miss Hart and Miss Klim both make it into the top 5 in the tournament, then you can go punishment free. However if they don't, the you will have chores for a month."

"I'm glad we could make a deal, we will see you later then." Carson hung up the phone and turned to us, "by the way it's the Varsity tournament."

"WHAT!" Ashlyn and I yell at the same time. We are good but not that good. The varsity tournament is for teenagers 16-18. We are still in JV, 12-15 age group.

"Yea, don't lose because Hermes needs us to do surveillance for there prank in a week. Right before you leave again." He tells us calmly. We are all staring at him until he says "well...shouldn't you both be practicing."

We storm out of the plan room and gather all the pups in the box then push all of the furniture to the walls. Laura and Thomas just look confused until Kyle sits in a chair by the couch and explains it. If Kyle is watching that means Carson is judge. Ashlyn and I take turns changing in the plan room. She changes into a blue shirt that has a picture of a phone box on the front and black shorts. I change into my royal blue and bronze Quidditch jersey that has 'HART' and the number '04' on the back and long matching shorts that cling to my knees.

"Alright! Clean fight please! And the first one to put the other on the ground for more than three seconds wins" Carson says in an announcery voice, while Ashlyn and I shake hands. We are both competitive so this should be fun. We walk to opposite sides of the room. Carson starts a video camera then blows the whistle.

The fight goes on for a while. We are pretty evenly matched, but she lands a good blow on my stomach, and I stumble back. I wait until she comes at me and I execute a roundhouse kick. It lands perfectly on her jaw and she drops to the floor holding her jaw.

"Ok then we are done, Omega wins." Carson says as I stretch out on the floor. The tile feels great on my back. I haven't done that in like nine months. Kyle comes and hands us some ambrosia. I eat the little square and start to feel better already. I hop up off the floor and walk over to Ashlyn. I offer a hand and she takes it so I pull her up. Her face is starting to turn blue but the ambrosia should stop it soon.

"Wow, I didn't know you two could fight like that. I mean come on Reagan. You play quidditch but other than that all you do is study." Thomas says, he and Laura look kind of shocked. I just smile and hand Ashlyn an ice pack.

"Hey, Omega! We didn't know you played quidditch." Carson says and Kyle nods. I just laugh and turn my back to them. I point at the number, turn around again and pull my jersey away from my body so the words 'Ravenclaw Quidditch' are emphasized. "What position do you play? We know Thomas plays chaser. And Laura plays seeker for another team"

"She plays keeper." The swelling in Ashlyn's jaw must have gone down because she can talk now.

"Wait. You knew?" Kyle says while he is looking at Ashlyn jaw, it's an Apollo thing.

"She has worn that jersey every summer after she made the team when we were twelve." She responds. "What time does the tournament start?" She probably wants to jump in the lake before hand, she shares the same gifts as her brother so it should heal her completely.

"It starts right after lunch, which we are aloud to attend." Carson says while plugging the video camera up to the computer. "It's 11:30 now so we have 30 minutes to go over the video, come one." Everyone, including Laura and Thomas, follow him to the plan room and sit in front of the wall that the projector points too. He gestures for me to sit at the computer while he turns off the lights. I pull up the feed and start it. It is completely different watching it. "You both were pretty much flawless until right before the end. Before Ashlyn landed that punch on your stomach you see how you miss stepped? Right after you tried to sweep her feet out from under her?" I nod. "And Ashlyn," he turns to her "after that blow you blocked your torso. You need to block your torso and face. You use your hands to much while she uses her feet. Overall you both did really good." Ashlyn is looking at him expectantly, she wants to go swim before lunch. He nods to the door and I hold up Sammy's harness and she almost runs out the door. "We can leave now, Reagan you and Laura first. I will bring Thomas last."

(A/N I'm a crappy writher, can't spell and use bad grammar. Oh well)


	20. Chapter 20

I show Laura the way back to the Hades cabin and head back to my cabin. I open the door and notice that only a few people are in the common area. I walk to the door on the left which leads to the girls room, Rose and Haley, half sister that is 17, are the only people in the room. Haley is changing, so I think she is in the tournament. She is ok, but I beat her last year so I'm not worried.

"Hey Reagan! Where did you go?" Rose asks as soon as I stepped it the door.

"We didn't want to get in trouble so we hid out for a few days. Haley, are you in the tournament?"

"Yea. You gonna come watch?" She responds.

"No actually I'm competing" Haley gives my a weird look and I just shake my head. I wince as I pull my jersey off leaving me in my sports bra and shorts as I look for my CHB shirt. I hear Rose gasp as she looks at me.

"Merlin's Beard! What happened to your stomach?!" She yells, Haley looks shocked too. I look down at my stomach and see a great big bruise. That explains why it hurt. It covers from the bottom of my right rib cage to my left hip bone. It looks worse than it felt, don't get me wrong it hurt like hades. I just shrugged it off and put on my shirt. I let Ashlyn have the most ambrosia because of her hit.

"Are you sure you should compete like that?" Haley throws me a bottle of spray-able stuff that Apollo kids got us as a joke last Christmas when like half of us were sent to the infirmary after an accident. I spray it on my stomach before I turn to them.

I smile a Cheshire grin "Are you ready ladies?" They laugh and we walk to the arena. Everyone from the camp was here, the stands were filled with about 140 demigods. I scan the crowd and see Kyle and Carson talking to Ashlyn, so I walk over. Ashlyn's face was back to normal and she was jumpy. "How's the face?" I ask. She laughs,

"It's fine the stuff Delta did fixed it in before I went to the lake." She smiles at him. That gives me an idea.

"Hey guys come with me for a minuet." I lead them to a back room. Ashlyn stands by the door and the boys look suspicious. I turn to Kyle, "can you do your healy thing for me really quick?"

"What's wrong?" He asks. He and Carson look at me with simi worried eyes. They need us to do good in this tournament. I pull my shirt to my belly button revealing the bruise. "Why didn't you tell me after I fixed Ashlyn?" He slaps me upside the head. He motions me to lay down on the ground."It's easy to fix but it might hurt." I nod and pull my shirt to the top of the bruise. Carson is talking to Ashlyn but is stares at my stomach. Kyle kneels down and puts his hands on my stomach trying to cover as much of the bruise as possible. He starts humming a song. All the sudden he pushes down, hard. It hurt. Bad. Then it was over and the bruise was fading. I sat up and smiled at him and hop up. We walk over to the others and we start talking tournament.

"You both are in different brackets, 14 kids in a bracket, 5 matches total, if you both make it to the final. Ashlyn your opponent is June from Apollo and Reagan your fighting Dominique." I just laugh. I can't believe she signed up for this. They have only been here like 3 days! This is gonna be great. "You both are up in 5 minuets—" Carson is interrupted by Chiron announcing the first matches. They do 4 matches at a time, 2 from each bracket.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you and our 28 competitors to the varsity combat tournament." The crowd cheers. "As you all know, the group known as Epsilon, was negotiating there release, punishment free as usual." I look to the crowd and most of them are shaking there heads, some are laughing. "Well we have made and exception to the age rule. Miss Klim and Miss Hart are going to be competing. If they both make it to the top 5 then they can go. But if they can't," he looks at Ashlyn, then me, then Carson, then Kyle. "All of the cabins will be cleaned by them for the next month." The crowd erupts in cheers. "Now the first two matches from the red bracket are, June Callahan vs. Ashlyn Klim, and Tony Quinn vs Samuel Ford." More cheers. "From the blue bracket we have Otto McMillan and Bill Renfree, and Dominique Weasley vs Reagan Hart." We all step up to the mat and shake hands with our opponents. I just smile at Dom but she whispers,

"Don't worry," with a sick smile "I don't beet up 14 year olds" that ticks me off. Chiron clears his throat again,

"Our referees today are me, Clarisse, Diego, and Fiona." Clarisse is the sword fighting instructor, and Diego and Fiona are both combat instructor. I smile when Diego walks over to our mat. He is awesome. "Now judges, start when your ready." He walks away from the mic to Tonys game.

"Hello ladies, the winner moves on the loser is finished. You both know the rules." Diego smiles at us. "Please go to the line." He steps off the mat and we step to the starting line, facing each other. I hear Carson yell something like 'Kappa, Omega keep the cards' which is pretty much means don't show off or give away any tricks, save them for later games. I smile and Diego says start.

Dominique tries to throw a a few punches but I dodge easily. I am just gonna play with her until the other fights are done. I keep dodging until I see Bill punch Otto unconscious and Ashlyn punch June so hard she fall on her butt and lands off the mat. Tony finally beats Samuel. I know Carson told us not to show off so I don't do anything fancy I just dodge again and sweep her feet out from under her. Poof! She's beat.

"The winners for these games are Ashlyn, Tony, Bill and Reagan." Chiron announces the next games. I zone out until he announces all the winners from that round "The competitors moving on for the red bracket are: Ashlyn, Tony, James, Connor, Clara, Kira, and Jordan." People cheer. "From the blue bracket: Bill, Reagan, Vivian, Fred, Lorcan, Zafrina, and Miles. Up first from red is, Tony vs Clara and James vs Kira. Blue is Lorcan vs Vivian and Miles vs Reagan." Again I hop up on the mat, again I beat my opponent. It was a little harder this time because Miles weighs about 50 lbs more then me but that also slowed him down. I sit back on the bench and watch The next rounds. It is Ashlyn vs Conner, Zafrina vs Bill, and how the brackets are set up, Fred vs Jordan. "We now have seven people remaining, Tony, Kira, Vivian, Reagan, Ashlyn, Zafrina and Fred. Giving that we have an odd number of competitors left we will let the crowd pick a wild cars. There is a device under your chairs, made by the Hephaestus kids that you will need to use to vote. Do that now." He walks over to the judges and the players go talk to friends. Ashlyn and I go talk to Carson and Kyle.

"This is where it will start to get hard. If you make it through this level then we are good." Kyle say in a happy tone.

"Who do you think the wild card will be?" Ashlyn asks Carson.

"I think it will be Bill. He was in a close fight with Zafrina, and she is great." Carson starts to say something else but Chiron starts talking again.

"The wild card will be...Bill Scanlon." The crowd cheers again "now all matches will be at the same time. Here we go. Tony vs Ashlyn, Kira and Bill, Reagan vs Fred, and Zafrina vs Vivian. Please start now." Fred and I shake hands.

"I didn't know that you fought Freddie." I smile

"Oh yea, the ladies dig it" I just laugh at that.

"Don't go easy on me, I am better than I look." Clarisse jumps in when Fred laughs

"She's not kidding" and she blows the whistle.

I can already tell Fred is going to go easy on me. I punch him in the arm and kick his shin. He punches back slowly, giving me more than enough time to move. This is aggravating. I look over to Ashlyn's match and see she has the same problem Tony is barely doing anything. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Hey Alpha? Cards" I yell dodging. Fred has finally started to be a challenge after I dodged his hits long enough but this is still going to be a long game if Carson doesn't let us show off.

"Reveal the deck" he yells back. Ashlyn yells 'thank gods!' Before I start counting to 5 in my head. Ashlyn and I practiced a move where we do a back flip kinda thing and kick our opponents face. 4. It usually puts them on the ground.3.2. I yell one. Ashlyn and I do our trick. Our competitors are on the ground. We both land it perfectly and the crowd goes wild. Clarisse gives me a high five, she helped us develop that trick. I jump off the mat and hug Ashlyn. I walk back to Fred.

"Hey dude. You ok?" I help him up and guide him to where the Weasley clan is sitting.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lucy asks as I help Fred sit down.

"Ashlyn and I came up with it last year." I look at Fred's face then hand him some a ambrosia.

"I can do that" Dominique says. I gesture for her to come and demonstrate and she does. But she does it like a cheerleader. Toes pointed. That might send someone stumbling back but I am sure it would hurt her foot more.

"Unless you want a broken foot. I suggest you don't point your toes." I push her back to the stands and go find Ashlyn again.

"I can't believe we did that" she is vibrating in her chair. I sit down beside her and we watch the other two matches finish. Zafrina beats Vivian easily but Bill is having a hard time with Kira. Finally beats her and sits down by us.

"We are now entering the Simi final match, will Ashlyn and Bill please step onto the mat. Come on Ash you can do it. I scan the crowd looking for reactions. Every one is looking excited but. I notice Rachel stiffen and look straight ahead, but I pass by it. "You may begin" they fight for ten minutes when Ashlyn finally wins. She runs over to me and I give her a hug.

I didn't even notice the red head that walked up behind us until she grabbed our wrists. Everything goes silent when green smoke starts coming out of her mouth...

(A/N to be continued)


	21. Chapter 21

"The stolen torch, burns no more,

journey to the castle on shore

eagle and lion have been there before

An easy task, it shall be, for snake and badger to see

now they have a gift, A force that only the new can can control

their dogs will know the sent, but be as cats, they are meant

Bring back the torch a year from now, Blend well, do not be found" Rachel says that then falls on the ground. Chiron looks shocked, but then he jumps into action.

"I need all cabin leaders here now. The tournament is finished, second in command lead kids back to cabins." I weave the the crowd until I am behind him.

"Chiron!" I try to get his attention.

"Not now child" he dismisses me

"I know what it means!' He tuns around and looks at me with serious eyes.

"Now is not the time for jokes Miss Hart." Then walks off again. I follow him to the big house trying to get his attention. He shuts the door in my face with the cabin leaders inside.

"Dammit Chiron! I swear on the River Styx I am not joking, I think I know what it means!" The room inside goes quiet and the door opens. I step inside. Everyone is looking at me, I see Piper, Annabeth, and Percy all on IM.

"What is it Miss Harts" he looks at me like I am wasting time.

"The quest is to Hogwarts." I say. Everyone starts laughing. "I'm not joking look." I walk over to the white board on the side of the room. I write 'hogwarts castle' in top the write the houses below it.

"That is just a bunch of words, we can't confirm that." Chiron says so I write the houses mascots under the house name. Everyone stares at me. I keep going, I write all the Gryfindors and Ravenclaws at camp right now.

"Two kids on this list are in the quest" I meet the eyes of everyone in the room.

"How do you know?" Percy asks. I write the Prophecy on the board and underline the line about the eagle and lion.

"Only these kids have been to Hogwarts before."

"We still don't know about the dogs though" the Iris cabin leader pops in. I just smile and bring out my dog whistle. I give them time to cover their ears before I blow it. I then walk over to the table and start writing a note, 'Alpha I need you and the rest of Epsilon to get your dogs and grab mine, and come back with Sammy please.' The cabin leaders look at me.

"His he coming? We already know you have a—" whoever it was was cut off when Sam appeared, I shove the note in the back back and say home, he disappears again.

"This might take awhile, please. Act like I'm not here." I say and they slowly they start talking again. They are coming up with stupid ideas, to be honest. About ten minutes later the rest of Epsilon, pops into the room. I stand up again. As the room goes silent. "Surprise time" I say to Chiron. I get my dog from Ashlyn and set him on the table. "May I present Asher, Aria, Abby and Augustus." Then as an after thought "Eagle" i point to myself "lion" I point to Ashlyn "snake and badger" I point to the boys. The room is still quiet, Annabeth is kinda smirking.

"My Gods. My four most immature students are going on a year long quest." Chiron says in a quiet voice. "I need to speak with them alone please, older sibling can stay too." Everyone but Clarisse and Will Solace, leave the room. Percy and Annabeth stay on IM too.

"We are coming back tomorrow" Annabeth says. Chiron nods.

"Ok, we need to figure out this prophecy. We know who is going and I assume, the blend in part means that you will go to school this year. What's the gift?"

"Magic, 'only the new can control' the only new kids we have are wizards." Percy says. Chiron looks skeptical then looks at me. I think I know how to tell. I pull out my wand. I hand it to Ashlyn and tell her to try the 'aguamenti' spell she learned last year. She does water shoots out from the end. I smile and hand the wand to Kyle. I tell him to just wave it and point at something. We all jump when it explodes. Carson does the same thing but his catches in fire.

"I can take care of everything, Chiron but I need you to call Headmistress Mcgonagall, Please." He still looks a bit worried but he nods. "Can we go now?" I ask

"Wait Miss Hart. How many puppies are there?"

"There are 11 but 5 are going to Hogwarts and 2 others have a home. Only 4 need to stay here." He nods and waves us out of the room. "Reagan make up a plan. This will be your test, you all will leave in a week and a half. I want to know what your doing and where you are staying until you get to school."

After we let the pups lose in the Arena, we went through the rest of the day with our cabins. After dinner, Malcolm lead us back to the cabin. In the Athena cabin we call this time, between dinner and lights out, free time. I know, it's original right! We work on projects, read, whatever needs to be done. We have 18 kids in the Athena cabin,10 girls and 8 boys. Willow, age 6, is our youngest and Annabeth, 17, is the oldest, but she graduates next year so Malcolm will be the oldest, at 16. We have 7 high tech computers and walls of books, information is easy to find in this cabin. We also have a smart board type thing to you use your hands to control. It's pretty awesome.

Back to my information hunt. I know that we will leave next Friday when I take the wizards back. We will need to get school supplies so if we can't stay at the Weasley's or at Thomas' *mental note to ask*, we can stay at the Leaky Caldron. Now we will stay there for like two months, keep that in mind. We need back stories, it said to blend well, half the school probably didn't believe me anyway so they can be kids from a school in USA. I type all of that to a piece of paper and give it to Sam to take to Chiron. I just sit and talk to my siblings after that. I tell the younger ones about the puppies that they will have to take care of while I'm gone.

"Where are they now?" Asks Danny, he is 7.

"They are in the arena but I have to go get them and take them home before lights out." I say smiling. All of my younger siblings are so cute.

"That's a good idea! Why doesn't Maggie" 12 year old "take Wlliow, Dan, Tess ,and Greyson. And take the dogs home." Malcolm is trying to train Maggie to be cabin leader for after I am. So I agree and give them a list of where they go. There is a weird age gap between me and her. Going from oldest to youngest these are all of the Athena kids.

Annabeth,17

Malcolm,16

Haley,16

Carmon,15

*Thomas,14

*Rose, 14

Me,14-I am almost 15, just for the record

*Louis,13

*Lorcan,13

*Lysander,13

Maggie,12-she just turned 12 a few days before we came

*Lily,11

Pepper,11

Sasha,10

Greyson,9

Tessa,8

Danny,7

Willow,6

*these kids will never be able to lead because some of them will never comeback and by the time they could they will be 18

"Is there a reason you just cleared the room of kids under 11?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. Malcolm just rolls his eyes.

"Not really I wanted to see if Maggie could handle that many dogs and little kids." He nods to the computer. I don't mean to brag but I am great with computers. I pull up the camera feed for the camp from a hidden file. He, Haley and Cameron pulls up chairs to watch. I click on the Arena camera to make it bigger, as we see movement. Maggie is pointing at the dogs that need to go to the other cabins, she makes the four younger ones take two each, that have to go to the other cabins. She grabs the three of the four remaining a tries to catch the fourth, witch is Asher, but he just runs around her feet. I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cameron asks seriously

"The stubborn one is mine." I am still laughing

"At we should be surprised by that." He says that seriously to. It kinda goes quiet until we all start laughing. I missed these guys when I was at school. We laugh at memories and stuff for about 20 mins. I didn't even notice the kids return until Asher jumped on my lap. I picked him up and walked over to the others.

"Ok guys" I say getting the attention of the people that stay year-round. "This is Gunner, Cyrus, Callie, and Demi. And the grey one Zoë, she is Annabeth's. Mine is Asher." All the younger ones play with the pups until lights out. We separate into the rooms and climb into bed, Sammy, Kara, and Asher jump into mine. And the others try too. I get up, scoop them into my hands and place one in Willow, Tess, Sasha, and Maggie's beds, where they cull into a ball.

I return back to my own bed. The dogs move so I can lay down then surround me. Sammy is on my left side with his head on my pillow, he has done that sense he was a puppy. Kara is down by my feet and Asher is square on my chest. I fall asleep thinking that Asher is going to have to find a better spot than that.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up a few hour later. I guess my body was still switching time zones. I look around and see everyone is fast asleep, so I quietly walk out of the cabin. I always walk to the woods first, it's just muscle memory by now. I start the half-mile trek to headquarters. The woods here and the woods at Hogwarts are similar, both dark and creepy, then the fact that they are filled with monsters too. Sometimes at night I will sneak out of the castle and hang out in the woods. Sammy always loves it because he can be a dog, I love it because I can think. When I get to the big tree, I enter the bunker and find the lights on. Weird, we always turn the lights off. I take of my shoes and enter the main room. The lights are off but the tv is on. The light from the tv reveals Carson's lazy figure stretched out on the couch. He looks up at me as I walk over to him. I sit beside him on the couch then turn to the tv.

"Come on" I say getting up again. He just looks at me. "You are not going to sit there and watch Twilight, it's pathetic." I pull him up. He just stands and looks at me. Hmmm...ideas. "What's up with you. You are fine earlier." He just looked at me with sad eyes. "Ok you want to spar or something?" When we were younger we used to spar when we were bored or when one of us was upset, it takes our mind off of whatever was bothering us. He nods. He is still standing there as I move the furniture out of the way. When I'm done I take my stance across from him. He does the same. It doesn't take long for me to have I have him pinned on the floor, I'm sitting on his chest and I have his hands pinned on the floor. He just looks defeated, I have never seen him like this before, let alone beat him in a spar. I let go of his wrists and cross my arms. "Ok I am not getting up until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"It's not important." He says quietly not meeting my eyes. Something is really bugging him. So I keep pushing.

"The hell it's not important. I beat you in a spar!" He taught me everything I know. "Dammit Carson! What's wrong?" I was worried. His nickname is Alpha for a reason. He was always cool and collected. He also always stated his mind. He has never ever been this quiet.

"What day are we leaving for the quest?" He asks finally meeting my eyes. I don't even think as I reply,

"We are leaving next Friday, July eighteenth..." My sentence trails off as I realize. "Oh Cars, I'm sorry, I forgot." July eighteenth, a few years ago, his twin sister was killed. We were only 8. He and his sister were really close because their mom had died and dad being a god wasn't around, they raised themselves. They hand just arrived at camp.

"It's ok." He says "let's spar again" he smiles again.

"Only if you try this time. No more going easy on me" I get off of him and smirk. He just laughs quietly before standing up too. "Ready" we get into our stances. "Go" I punch first. He kicks last, putting me on the ground and he followed me down. He straddled my waist and held my wrists to the floor. "Much better" I try to get up.

"I don't think so" he smirks down at me. "I had to work to get you here. I'm not letting you go that easily." He kisses me. I shut my eyes as he moves down my neck. When I do look up, I look at the clock and see that it is almost 6 o'clock. Malcolm wakes us up at 7.

"Cars" I groan "We have to stop. We need to be back soon, breakfast at 8. Malcolm and Clarisse will kill us." He finally gets up and offers me a hand, I take it. "For you and Kyles cover story, I was thinking of having Ashlyn and Kyle then you and me date." I look away, kinda embarrassed. He grabs my chin and turns my head to him.

"I think we should start tomorrow." He replies, giving me a peck on the cheek. I smirk, getting over the embarrassment.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I look at him with humor in my eyes. He starts to turn pink, but nods. I laugh but pull him into a kiss.

"We have to go, come on." He picks me up bridal style and caries me out of the room. Once we are in the woods again he lets me down. I stand on my toes and peck him on the cheek.

"Tag! Your it!" I turn and run back to camp, him right on my heels. I make it to my cabin first. I wave to him and sneak back in the cabin.

I open the front door quietly and step inside. Yes! No one is here! I go back to the girls room, as I open the door, all the puppies run to it. There feet on the floor makes a lot of noise. I pick them up and put them back where they were and I lay back down in my bed. I start to hear movement in the other room as Malcolm wakes up the boys. Then he walks over and 'wakes' all of the girls up. We go through our day normally. Archery, Sword Fighting, some normal classes then lunch. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo come back. Chiron calls another cabin leader meeting and Epsilon goes too. We discuss the plan, and I ask Thomas if we can stay at his house if we can't stay at the Weasley's, he agrees. So we are all set, now we just have to get through the Hermes Prank. All we are doing is watching from cameras while they set up. That is happening on Wednesday. This week should be fun! And we are leaving on Friday!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N SORRY ABOUT THE COMPUTER CODE STUFF. I WAS ON VACATION AND DIDNT KNOW IT HAPPENED

The week a went by normally, even the prank on Wednesday was not as bad as it seemed. There was also no evidence that we had anything to do with it. Thursday was normal and so was most of Friday. Now here we are, at 4 pm on Friday, trying to get all the wizards packed, I had told them there was the no magic rule, but I helped the younger ones pack with a wave of the wand. Once we all got all of them onto the ship, I got all of the dogs and magically levitated them up on deck, the Epsilon boys climbed the ladder. Ashlyn and I are last and are about to start climbing when Chiron stopped us.

"You are good right? Drachmas? Plan? Everything?" He has a worried edge in his voice, Ashlyn quickly responds,

"I am not the same little kid that showed up here almost 11 years ago, she isn't the same kid that showed up almost 8 years ago,' Ashlyn laughs. Chiron gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods for that" he says, everyone around us laughs. We were hard to deal with back then.

"We got this Chiron. We will see you in a year!" I say, we both start climbing the ladder. I notice that everyone has lined up, looking over the deck at the crowd of demigods. Ashlyn and I take our spots at the end and wave as the ship automatically starts to England. The wizards start to go inside, to set up rooms. Ashlyn and I followed set up our room. The boys stay on the deck looking at the shrinking shore line. I have transfigured the desk into another set of bunk beds, so Laura and Thomas could still stay in here. The boys are staying with us.

"Do you think we should go get them? Ashlyn asks "they will probably stay there the whole time, if we don't do anything." I nod trying to think of ideas. Food, the one thing that teenagers love is food.

"How about we get them to cook with us, we could do that thing that we did last summer? It is almost dinner time, and any left overs we have can be saved, that way I won't have to cook for a few days!" Ashlyn grins and nods.

"Ok I will go get the boys and set up the kitchen, you get everyone else and explain what me are doing." We both walk out of the room, she turns to go on deck and I turn to go get everyone. The first room I stop at is Rose's room, she shares with, Molly, Alice, and Lily. When I look in the room, I see everyone is in here, even Laura and Thomas. Strange.

"Hey, why are you all in here?" I give everyone a strange look. It seems like they are up to something but I can't tell what.

"Nothing, we were just talking about school and stuff" James says almost to quickly. I look at Rose, then Albus, and Thomas, I can't get anything from them so I look at Laura. She gives me the 'we will talk later' look. I just stare at all of them until Dominique asks,

"When are you going to make us dinner" she has that tone, you know she thinks she is more important that everyone. I just look at her for a second, put my hand on my hip and say,

"Why the hell would you assume that I am going to cook for you?" Everyone else is just awkwardly talking around us. "Just for that, you can make your own food, I sure as hell ain't gonna make any for you." I make my voice a little bit louder, I know everyone is listening anyway, "everyone else, Epsilon is going to cook. We start in five minutes, be in the dinning room if you want food." Everyone just kinda nods and starts talking again. I turn on my heels and head back upstairs. Some people are following me now, others stay behind. When I get to the dinning room, Carson waves me over to the kitchen. All of Epsilon likes to cook, and we work well together anyway because of all the pranks.

"Ok guys. Game plan?" Kyle says as I hop up onto the counter with Ashlyn.

"So I'm making soup and salad, Delta do meat, Kappa is in charge of sides, Reagan you are waiting tables and helping when needed. That sound good?" Carson says. I wasn't to thrilled about waiting tables but I will get over it. We agree so I get a big stack of plates, cups, and silverware from the cabinet. Once everyone is seated I start passing out plates.

"Ok so we have most food so just ask for whatever and I will tell you if we can make it." I have almost given everyone a plate but Dominique. I pause by her, but decide to be the bigger person and give her on anyway. I do the same for silverware. "Now starting with Lily pass this around the table write what you want to eat on it the tell me what you want to drink." I hand them a piece of paper. "By the way, there are only four of us, the more people that want the same thing the faster you get food." I get everyone's drinks and take the paper from Dominique at the end. I have to re-write everything in greek so Kyle, Carson, and Ashlyn can read it, heck I can barely read English as it is with dyslexia, at school I get my books in greek. I hand the list to Carson and he starts barking orders, I barely notice, I guess we switched languages because everyone at the table started looking at us.

After diner is cooked and everyone has food, including us, I start talking again

"Who is the oldest here?" I ask in a loud voice, I have decided that I am going to try not to be a control freak and let someone else be in charge on the way back.

"Me and Fred" James says. "Why?"

"Ok this may not be a good idea but you two are in charge, Epsilon has other stuff to worry about." As soon as I said that James and Fred did a handshake and all the girls groaned.

"First order of business, we would like to Thank the bossiest 14 year old on the planet, for giving us this job." James says while clapping. Everyone else joins in, I stand up and bow.

"Secondly, to show we are responsible, if you are under the age of 13, you are to be in bed by 11 o'clock." A few of the younger ones pout but agree.

"And last, to make sure No one has fallen off ship, we would like to know where everyone is at all time." This is a rule I agree with. Well I agree with the bedtime rule too but...

"I think the fifth years should clean up" James said. Epsilon turns to him and gives him an 'oh really' look "except Carson, Kyle , Ashlyn , and Reagan." We smile and finish eating. Everyone else disperses, Carson and I walk to the top deck. I look around for the dogs but figure they went inside. I pull Carson over to a cabinet on the end of the deck, I grab two 'safety catchers' as Leo calls them, it looks like a rope tied around your waist. All I know is that they keep people from falling to their death. I give one to Carson, and we put them on. As soon as he put his on I went to kiss him but flipped him instead.

"Rule number one?" I ask helping him up. He smiles at the memory of teaching me that trick a few years ago.

"Never let your opponent distract you. Yea I got that." He smirks "is this your way of telling me you want to spar?" I nod. I see Ashlyn, Kyle, Laura, and Thomas come up on deck from the corner of my eye. I turn to them,

"Someone want to be judge?" I ask the group.

"I will" Kyle says. He is eather a good judge or one that picks a favorite. I nod and take stance across from Carson. He does the same. "Go" Kyle says.

Because I used to play soccer, I am better with my feet then hands, so I kick first. Carson knows that so he just grabs my foot and pulls it so I fall on my butt. Then he just pins me on the ground, his knees are on each side of my hips. I am having flash backs from a few days ago. Ok Reagan! Think! You have three seconds before he wins! Ummmmmm...Perfect! I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him hard. He does a double take. He is distracted enough that I can flip us over. I make sure to pin his hands though. I hear Kyle counting 1...2...3.

"Omega wins!" Kyle is laughing at my trick. I stand up and see that everyone else that watched was too. We hadn't told them we were dating yet so it seems more funny then it actually is. I blush when I notice that a few of the wizards came and were watching to, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Dominique and Alice. James was watching too but his hands were over Lily's eyes. Carson finally stands up. He walks by me and whispers in my ear,

"I'm going to get you for that" at first i shiver but then I just laugh while walking over to Ashlyn and Laura while the boys go back inside.

"Follow me." I say to the girls as I throw them the 'safety catcher' things. I lead them over to the front of the ship. Once we were out of view from everyone else, I stepped on the floorboard that Leo told me about. A secret door appeared.

"Where are we going?" Laura asks. I just shrug and go down the stairs. Once all three of us are in the door, it shuts. Ashlyn jumps and screams, I laugh at her. We walk down two flights of stairs until it opens into a room. It was a plain room, four chairs and a table. But once we stepped all the way in, the walls changed! Words started to appear in English I think, I hate dyslexia, it was acting up. Ashlyn must be having the same problem because we both turn to look at Laura. "It says, Welcome to Leo's secret room, the walls can change in to any picture or movie. All you have to do is speak what you want to see, wow that's cool! Do you guys care?" She asks. Ashlyn and I just plop down on the chairs, shake our heads and start talking.

"Nice trick! Carson didn't see it coming, I will have to remember that next time Kyle and I spar." Ashlyn says.

"Yea, but you two are dating right?" Laura says sitting with us. We have become really good friends. Well, Laura and Ashlyn have, I was already there.

"Yes" Ashlyn turns to me "what inspired you to do that anyway?"

"I don't know." I did it because no one knows we are dating and it would be weird for him "it was just a sper of the moment thing." I start blushing again.

"He seemed to enjoy it." Laura says, wiggling her eyebrows it makes me blush more. Ashlyn and Laura bust out laughing.

"Oh my gods! Reagan!" Ashlyn says excitedly, like she just realized something. "Wasn't that your first kiss!?"

"No! It wasn't" I say back. Ashlyn gives me a simi hurt look. We are supposed to tell each other stuff. Laura too. Ashlyn eyes light up again, great she got an idea.

"You remember, back a few years ago, when you really wanted to know something? You said that if I played one sided Spill24 that you would let me do the same when I wanted to" I feel some color drain from my face. I nod and Ashlyn Smirks.

"What's Spill24?" Laura says, her eyes are darting from me to Ashlyn.

"It's a demigod game like truth or dare. But you can only do truths, there are 12 questions for both players" Laura almost gets the same look Ashlyn got. Oh gods help me, I can't even remember why we played in the first place whenever that was. Ashly opens her mouth again but I talk first, knowing what she wants,

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not lie, during this game of Spill24" as the thunder rumbles outside, I realize there is no way out of this, I put on my game face "now your turn." I look at the girls. Ashlyn nods but Laura looks confused.

"Ok Laura repeat after me, I swear on the River Styx that I will not speak about anything disused in this room with anyone other than Reagan Hart, Ashlyn Klim, and Laura Daffron." Ashlyn says holding up her hand just to make it funny. Laura repeats,

"Ok what does that mean?" She asks.

"If you talk about anything that we talk about to anyone else, you will die." I say like it's no big deal. Laura kinda looks skeptical but I know she won't. "Ok let's begin" I clap. Ashly smiles.

"Who was your first kiss?" I knew that was going to be the first question.

"Carson."

"But you said that today wasn't your first" Laura says, anything that she asks won't count but she swore on the Styx so I will answer anyway.

"It wasn't. My first kiss was almost 3 years ago." Ashlyn smirks and asks the next question.

"Are you two dating?" I knew she would catch on quick.

"Yep"

"How long?"

"A few days" she seems a little surprised by that.

"How many times have you two kissed/made out?"

"Do you want to sit here and die of old age while I count? There is a reason the plan room is sound proof" Ashlyn looks shocked for a second then recovers. An evil smile appears on her face.

"What's the farthest base you two have gone?"

"Gods Ashlyn! I'm only 14." I say with fake hurt and innocence laced in my voice.

"Yea well answer the question." She rolls her eyes.

"Second" Laura's jaw drops. I forget I change my personality to goodie-two-shoes, good-girl, book-worm at Hogwarts. I laugh at her,

"What's that look for miss home run." I say laughing more as she blushes, Ashlyn turns to Laura too.

"Wow. Really?" At least the questions are not on me now. Ashlyn asks Laura. Laura hesitates, "we can't repeat anything so you can answer truthfully."

"Ummm...maybe...a few times" she says, now her face is as red as her hair. Ashlyn and I laugh. "Weren't we taking about Reagan here." She changes the subject. Dammit! I hoped they forgot. Ashlyn spins back to me, suddenly serious

"How many times?"

"Enough"

"How close have you gone to third?"

"Fairly close."

"When do you two usually make out?"

"Every time we make out, three things have to happen. One, alone with the door shut. Two, me on the floor or with my back on a wall. And Three, he really wants it. Today was only, like, the fifth time I kissed him first." He usually starts it, and I usually go along with it. I have only absolutely said no a few times.

"Laura there are four more questions left, they are yours." Ashlyn must have gotten what she wanted.

"Ok, umm when are you going to go public?" I almost start laughing at this one. I have a plan.

"Well...you know how Dom flirts with Carson daily?" They nod "I was thinking of going up to him, while she is flirting, kiss him, pretend to whisper something in his ear then have him follow me out of the room."

"Nice plan. But you should come back in the room like 20 minutes later wearing his shirt and have a fake bruise on your neck. Make sure it's after the younger ones have gone to sleep though." Ashlyn suggests smiling.

"When you come back you can bet it will be quiet, if you do what Ashlyn added,you can look at everyone and say something like 'what? He is my boyfriend. It's not like it's wrong.' Everyone from Hogwarts would die. Let's face it, your reputation does not support it." Laura adds. I agree. We sit and talk for a few hours. When I look at the clock, I see it is almost 1am. I turn back to Laura and Ashlyn.

"You want to go see if our plan works?" I wiggle my eyebrows. They start laughing and we run back up the stairs. Let the fun begin!

(A/N I know I suck but I am writing a story about how epsilon began so check it out)


	24. Chapter 24

Reagan's POV

We are running up the stairs giggling. "Wait." I say "we don't need to tell anyone about this room." They both agree and we walk on deck. Everyone must have gone inside, no one is on the deck. We go through the plan again and walk through the door. Everyone is sitting in the living room talking when we walk in.

"Where were you three! You broke one of the rules!" Fred says. He sounds serious but not like he is going to yell at us.

"We were on deck" Laura lies smoothly. I put on my best innocent face and nod. He goes back to his conversation.

We decided that I should randomly come in the room, it should be more dramatic. So I go to the kitchen and watch. I mess around with some stuff that Leo put in for a while. Then Dominique stands up. Here we go! She sits down across the room. I have to wait until I can tell Carson is uncomfortable. It does take long. I walk strait to him and kiss him. I notice the silence, you could probably hear a pin drop. He seems shocked at first but starts to respond. I pull back and whisper,

"Just go with it. Wait till I leave and follow" he nods ever so slightly. I stand up strait and turn to the door. I see Ashlyn and Laura trying not to laugh. All the Hogwarts people are staring at me with shocked expressions.

Ashlyn's POV

Oh my gods! That was hilarious! Dominique face was priceless. Heck all the wizard's faces were priceless. I don't know her personality at school but if she really is a stick in the mud at school. Having me and the boys around should change that. The trouble we will cause!

Anyway I tap Laura on the shoulder then get up. We are going to go help get ready for part two.

"We will be back" Laura says to James and Fred as we open the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" James is the first one to say anything after watching part one.

"To the bathroom." Laura responds. We don't wait for a response just walk through the door. We walk down stairs to our room. I knock on the door. You never know, they could actually be doing something *wink wink*.

"Yea come in" I hear Reagan's voice. It was loud enough for us to hear but not wake up the younger kids next door. Laura opens the door, we see Reagan putting the fake bruise on her collarbone and Carson is sitting on the bed with the dogs. Looking lost.

"Need any help?" I ask. She nods and gestures to the dresser. I walk over and open the drawer. I pull out short running shorts, then walk to the closet and get another shirt for Carson. I put the shorts by Reagan the throw the shirt to Carson. He looks at me for a second, I was about to say something but Reagan interrupts.

"You both can go I got it. We will be up in a little." Laura walks out the door. "It would help if you could stoke the flames." I smirk. After catching up with Laura we start talking about random stuff. We sit down in the living room. Everyone seems to be talking about summer plans.

About ten minutes later, the two lovebirds walk through the door again. People stop talking and look at them. James finally stands up, "ok I think it's time for bed." Everyone walks out of the room, still not talking. After it's just Epsilon left, we bust out laughing.

"Oh my gods! That was perfect!" Kyle says. We all walk back to our room and fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

A few weeks later, Epsilon checked into a room at the leaky caldron. Mrs. Weasley offered to let them stay at the burrow, Laura and Thomas were staying for a bit longer, but Reagan insisted that she had to get them ready for school. Thanks to Albus' dad, they got a good room for an extremely cheap price. Reagan spends the first few days showing Ashlyn, Carson, and Kyle around Diagon Ally. Because of the half god part of them, they know the place like the back of their hand by the fourth day there.

Reagan's POV

•—•—•—•—•—•

I wake up around eight am. I really don't want to get up. Sammy is laying with his head on my pillow and Asher is square on my chest, again. Today should be the day we get letters from Hogwarts, sure enough, I look out the window of our hotel room and see an owl flying strait to the window. I open it just in time. The huge tawny colored bird lands on the nightstand by my bed. I walk over to it, it sticks out its leg, so I can untie the envelope from it. As soon as it's detached, the owl soars strait through the window again.

I smile as I see the familiar handwriting of Headmistress Mcgonagall.

To Miss Reagan Hart

Leaky Caldron, room 132

Diagon Ally, London

The envelope is thick so I assume she put the rest of epsilons letters in there too. I rip open the envelope and see I was correct. I throw Their letters on my bed for now.

Dear Miss Hart,

I am pleased to welcome you back for your fifth year at Hogwarts! Your camp director has informed me you are bringing Miss Klim, and two other boys with you. I will be announcing that they are children from an American School, named Hecate's Institute for Gifted Sorcerers. I also wanted to say that you were going to be picked for Ravenclaw prefect this year but with everything on your plate I have decided to give it to another student. You have all advanced classes this year, but I was not sure where to put your friends. I would appreciate if you would write back with what you think on this subject. You will need to be at Kings Cross Station, platform 9 3/4, on August 7. Your supplies list is listed in the following page. Have a good last few weeks of summer.

I smile at Mcgonagalls signature. I am so thankful that I don't have to be prefect this year, not that I don't want to but...it's for the best. I look at my book list now.

Books

—

Advanced Transfiguration for 5th Years by Minerva Mcgonagall

Advanced Potions for 5th Years by William Trainer

*History of Magic—Advanced by Bafilda Bagshot

*Monster Book of Monsters by unknown

*Charms, Advanced approach by Charles Xavier

Astrology volume 5 by Margret Weltson

Advanced Spells, Year Five by Samuel Jonson

*Growers Complex Guide to Herbology by Jo Grubblyplank

Preparing for O. by Hermione Weasley

How to Aperate by M.O.M

*are used for all classes 5th year and up

How can I be so stupid!? I completely forgot about O. this year! And aperation training! I thought that was next year! They must have finally moved it up to age 15!

I was so busy scolding my self, I end up stubbing my toe on the bedpost.

"Dammit! What in Hades name!" I yell has I hop on one foot. Of corse that wakes up Ashlyn and Kyle and Carson. They look at me like I am nuts.

"What did you do this time?" Ashlyn asks me. Little bitch! She is laughing at my pain! I give her an evil look but the pain is starting to go away.

"I stubbed my toe"


	26. Authors note Please read

Should I continue? I Kno bad writer. If anyone wants me to continue I will


End file.
